


咖啡豆與茶葉

by sashach



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Chinese Translation, M/M, Mention of Death, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, coffee hatred, mentions of hatred, tea hatred
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-07-24 18:13:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 30,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16180499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashach/pseuds/sashach
Summary: 剛開始很簡單：熱衷茶飲的巴奇・巴恩斯和自詡對咖啡很有研究的史蒂夫・羅傑斯之間一次很棒的一夜情。而且原本會很簡單，如果這兩個笨蛋並沒有發現彼此互憎對方對咖啡因飲料的選擇。可是史蒂夫和巴奇什麼時候簡單過？歡迎閱讀這篇你從未想過自己其實很需要的非沙雕文。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [stephrc79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephrc79/gifts).
  * A translation of [Coffee Bean & Tea Leaf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348415) by [stephrc79](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephrc79/pseuds/stephrc79). 



紐約的陽光有些不同之處。紐約的陽光不像南加州那樣光芒閃耀，也不像毛依島那樣柔和溫暖，如毯子覆蓋海灘。

不，紐約的陽光從來只有以下兩種其一：明亮刺眼，而且絕對熱氣翻騰，以一種 _我來了，世界！瞧瞧我的厲害_ 的態度從玻璃摩天大樓反射而出；或者蒼白暗淡，而且如曇花一現，於執拗的紐約客在三月中旬將自己埋入大衣裡在某處哭泣之時，像一顆紅蘿蔔懸掛在他們面前。

在洛杉磯出生長大，但過去五年在紐約於一家 500 大企業擔任行銷高層的史蒂夫・羅傑斯對東岸太陽和西岸太陽的差異極其清楚。但他同樣喜愛，全然接受。他可以承認這一點。

今天是個熱到爆的天氣，但史蒂夫位於金融區的公寓謝天謝地有冷氣。這表示他可以和昨晚的戰利品依偎得更緊一點。對方是他在死兔幫（Dead Rabbit）釣到的一個性感地餐廳老闆，自稱「巴奇」。史蒂夫滿肯定那要嘛是個綽號，要嘛根本就是謊言，因為說真的， _巴奇_ 是什麼鬼名字啊！

犯規的紐約陽光以溫柔的光線描繪巴奇赤裸的後背，史蒂夫靠意志力不去用舌頭舔過那絕對無與倫比的屁股隆起的小丘。他莞爾一笑，因為說真格的，昨晚遇見這一位真是。厚實的手臂、堅硬的腹部、強壯的肩膀，可以殺人的大腿（昨晚差點殺人了）、美麗的 V 線條，還有史蒂夫見過最晚美的老二。巴奇還有一個義肢——除了其中的原理和運作，巴奇昨晚沒透露太多，但史蒂夫得承認那是他這麼久以來最引人入勝的對話了。

一隻眼睛微微張開，因接吻仍腫著的嘴唇漾開一個小小的微笑，隨之而來的聲音依舊讓史蒂夫的背脊因慾望而打顫。「嘿，陌生人。」

史蒂夫嗤鼻。「嘿，你好啊。這麼快就忘記我的名字了？」

「其實⋯⋯」

史蒂夫哈哈大笑，懶得給他答案，反而傾前吻住那雙簡直在懇求被吸吮的嘴唇。巴奇嚐起來像是需要一把牙刷——他們兩個人都需要——但這並未阻止史蒂夫縱情索求，也未阻止巴奇盡其所能給予。巴奇呻吟了一聲，史蒂夫視之為提示，將他們翻過身，然後往下壓，享受巴奇早晨的勃起抵著自己的感覺。

「幹。」巴奇迎向史蒂夫，兩人互蹭，緩慢慵懶。他們誰也尚未清醒，但若以巴奇將指甲劃過史蒂夫肩膀的方式判斷（直接劃過昨晚留下的敏感痕跡，那簡直是⋯⋯），那他和史蒂夫一樣迫切需要發洩。

史蒂夫握住巴奇的手——他已經在昨天晚上把義肢解開——在手心舔了一直線。史蒂夫利用自己的身體將巴奇壓在床上，舔了舔自己的手，再與巴奇的手指互扣，以便兩人在彼此手中懶洋洋地操幹，而且 _老天爺_ 這簡直太棒了。他說不上原因，但昨晚的性愛馬拉松是史蒂夫這輩子最棒的性愛之一，而這個手活已經進展為一個美好夜晚的美好結束。

他的高潮比他預料的還快到來，但相較於排山倒海而來的力道，這個更像是緩緩流瀉的蜂蜜，是他早上醒來最喜歡的方式。他把手中涼卻的精液當作潤滑液，接手以堅定又認真的方式讓巴奇舒服，然後在巴奇從床上弓起身體，將自己的精液傾洩在他們中間的混亂之際，吻住他的唇。

史蒂夫在他的嘴巴舔過一次才對他微笑。「順道一提，是史蒂夫。」

「史蒂夫。」巴奇重複道。他的雙眼迷濛，笑容慵懶。「就知道是菜市場名字，只是想不起是哪一個。」

「喔，去你的，好像巴奇就好很多。」史蒂夫不滿地說，臉上仍掛著笑容，用力拍了一下巴奇的手臂。他坐了起來，跨坐在巴奇的大腿上以便從床頭櫃把面紙盒拿過來。他們把自己清理乾淨，史蒂夫將面紙扔回床頭櫃。他待會兒會全部一起扔掉。「那是什麼名字？你知道現在不是 1945 年吧！」

「去你的， _傑夫_ 。」巴奇想要捏他，卻被史蒂夫成功把手拍開。「因為我中間的名字叫布坎南，你這個王八蛋——」

「我就知道那不是你的本名！」

「——那個小名是我妹取的。」

「好，首先。」史蒂夫開口道，又把巴奇的手拍開。「不准在這張床上提你小妹。第二，你的本名他媽的到底叫什麼？」

巴奇又再次嘗試攻擊史蒂夫，但史蒂夫立刻將他的手扣在他的頭頂上，無視自己仍敏感的身體，往下磨蹭以便品嚐那個細細的呻吟，犒賞自己的辛勞。當巴奇用舌頭舔過自己的下嘴唇，史蒂夫忍不住追尋那個動作。

「如果你真的想知道的話，我叫詹姆斯。」

「哈！」史蒂夫俯身快速一吻。「你還說我的名字無聊！我可以叫你吉米嗎？」

「如果你要我在你自己的浴室裡把你幹掉，好啊。」

「你這是邀請自己和我一起到浴室去嗎？」

巴奇弓起一道眉毛。「你知道嗎，我想你可能畫錯重點——好，肯定是，我正打算這麼做。」他的話才說一半，因為史蒂夫又往他身上蹭。他們跌跌撞撞地下了床，走到浴室去。悠閒早晨的手活當然很棒，但相較於抵著瓷磚牆操幹兩次，根本被比下去。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

巴奇一邊用毛巾揉擦頭髮，一邊從浴室走到臥室，史蒂夫放下他的平板電腦，欣賞眼前的風光。他穿了一條史蒂夫的睡褲，低低垂著，剛剛好露出一點輪廓鮮明的 V 線條。想到自己的舌頭曾舔過那裡，史蒂夫不禁顫了一下。前一天晚上實在令人印象深刻，他們今天早上又做了幾回，但那似乎未能滿足史蒂夫的慾望。一點也沒有。

巴奇從門口消失，史蒂夫得停下來思考一下。他不是那種經過美好一夜再和同一個人重複體驗的人。通常到了這個時候，不管他帶什麼人回來，對方早已走人，彼此都很清楚是怎麼回事。呵，大多數時候，他的床伴早在天亮前就離開了。史蒂夫從不至於無禮到把人踢出去，但他也熱愛獨處，重視隱私，他向來都覺得他們應該看得出來。可是巴奇不只逗留一整晚，他看來似乎也不急於去哪裡，而史蒂夫⋯⋯一點也不介意。他不介意再來個天曉得幾回，他尚未準備好讓這個人離開。

他微笑調整眼鏡，繼續瀏覽他的平板。咖啡已經浸泡得差不多，他打開 Seamless 應用程序，看看早餐吃什麼。他苦惱於兩個選擇： Stamina——食物超讚，但外送需要十年； Square Diner——沒那麼好吃，但他們的外送很少超過二十分鐘。

平板電腦上的計時器響起，表示咖啡已經好了。史蒂夫站起來替他們兩人各倒一杯。他用一秒鐘嗅聞那濃郁香氣——那是他最近從布魯克林烘豆公司（Brooklyn Roasting Company）挑的尼加拉瓜豆子，味道像是烤過的麥片和杏仁巧克力。這款豆子濃烈醇香，聞起來簡直可口極了，而且他已經有些愛上了。

他並不認為自己是咖啡鑑賞家，但老實說，他喝過世界上最好的咖啡。他踏遍全世界，盡量品嚐各地咖啡——來自哈瓦那的古巴咖啡，在伊斯坦堡的時候喝過未過濾的土耳其咖啡，甚至在澳洲阿德萊德的一家小店喝過一杯專門讓人連續十八小時（十五個小時又二十六分鐘，並是不說他有替自己的計算時間）保持清醒的特製咖啡。他那一次還是專程過前往——在墨爾本結束出差行程之後特地飛過去。

重點是：他喜歡咖啡。所有咖啡。所有調配, 所有種類，所有沖泡, 所有溫度。那是他的專長。

「那是什麼？」

史蒂夫微笑著繼續倒第二杯，看著咖啡脂層隨著杯子漸漸斟滿而形成。他希望巴奇喝黑咖啡——那是喝一般咖啡的 _唯一_ 方式。

「就一些天賜的好喝精華。」他轉身舉起杯子對巴奇微笑。「這是我上個星期挑的新調配，超好喝。」巴奇用他的金屬手——那個義肢已經裝回去了——接過杯子，卻沒有喝，只是微微蹙眉看著杯子。糟了。他大該是那種喝咖啡要加奶精和糖的人。「我不確定你的口味，可是我建議第一口先直接喝，看你喜不喜歡味道。如果不喜歡，我，呃，很樂意幫你加些東西。」

他不是真的很樂意，而且他很驕傲自己並沒有因為那個想法而打顫。

「不是，其實，謝謝你，可是⋯⋯」出於人神無法想像的原因，巴奇竟然把杯子遞回給他。他發出一個小小的笑聲，撓了撓自己的頭，才抓著手臂與義肢相接的地方。他給史蒂夫一個看似難為情的微笑。「我希望我這樣問不會無理，因為你知道，你花了時間和精力」——他朝史蒂夫手上的杯子揮了揮，又抓住自己的手臂——「可是你有茶嗎？」

史蒂夫只是眨眼睛。他應該是聽錯了。

巴奇顯然把他的沈默當作困惑，因為他又繼續道：「只要含咖啡因都行。紅茶或烏龍茶，雖然我不會拒絕綠茶，如果你只有那個的話——」

「我沒有。」史蒂夫終於好不容易說出口。

「有綠茶嗎？」

這傢伙在開玩笑嗎？「有 _茶_ 。」

「還是，根本沒有？」巴奇又對著那杯咖啡蹙眉，鼻子都皺起來了。

「呃，沒有？」

「為什麼⋯⋯？」

說真格的，這傢伙在開玩笑嗎？「因為我是文明人？」

史蒂夫這輩子從未見過任何人的眉毛如此快速挑起。巴奇瞪著他，彷彿他說的是方言，史蒂夫甚至有那麼可笑的一瞬間懷疑自己是否真是如此。那至少可以說明為什麼會有人為了葉子口味的開水而婉拒全紐約市最好的咖啡。

「你剛剛是不是⋯⋯？」巴奇交疊手臂，史蒂夫得承認那個覆蓋血肉的金屬蠻可怕的（即使那個反抗的姿勢也蠻性感的——史蒂夫畢竟只是凡人）。他朝史蒂夫跨前一步，而史蒂夫永遠都不會承認自己往後靠了一些。「你剛剛是不是羞辱茶？」

「茶是沒有感情的，小巴。」史蒂夫有些愚蠢地回答，抓住那個問題最不荒謬的一點。

「不行。」巴奇對他揮了揮一根手指。「不准你叫我小巴，你這沒文化的野蠻人。」

「沒文化。」史蒂夫驚呼道，因為要說誰沒文化的話，根本是站在他面前的這個小丑吧。他把自己的杯子放回流理台，然後站了起來，對昨晚睡在他床上的原始人揮了揮他的平板。「我才不是沒文化的人，巴奇。是說現在還有誰喝茶的啊？」

「喔，我不曉得，也許是他媽的全世界？」

「是喔。他媽的全世界也喝咖啡！我知道！我全都喝過！」

「哇喔⋯⋯」巴奇注視著他。「你是那種人，對不對？」

「什麼人？」

「自以為很懂咖啡的布魯克林文青。」

很好，這一招太卑劣了。

「不好意思喔，我甚至不住布魯克林！」

巴奇嗤鼻。「對喔。因為那才是我剛剛的話最重要的部分。」

「總之。」史蒂夫向他揮揮手，努力控制有些任性的怒意。他才不會為了咖啡把整個早上給毀了。或者茶。或者隨便啦。史蒂夫並不是在尋找生命伴侶，所以他實在不想管那麼多。換言之，巴奇可以抱持這種錯誤想法繼續過他的生活。現在，史蒂夫對好好上床比較感興趣。他拿起平板，對巴奇揮了揮。「我其實準備叫早餐，不如我替你點一些⋯⋯茶？」

「呃⋯⋯」巴奇謹慎地看著他，實在是，好吧，史蒂夫可以對自己坦承他可是用盡全力將整個對話煞住。「好吧？我的意思是，如果你還想要我留下來⋯⋯」

盡管巴奇是個怪異的茶飲愛好者，那個肯定是史蒂夫還想要的。於是，他放下平板，一臉貪得無厭的笑容，用一根手指勾住巴奇的褲子，把他拉進自己的大腿之間。「我才不會為了對一杯飲料意見分歧把你趕出去的，巴奇。如果可以讓我再用舌頭舔你的腹肌，我會把那個天殺的東西從你身上舔掉。」

「哇喔，那真的很基佬耶，史蒂夫。」

「是誰把我的老二含在嘴巴裡的。」

「是啊，這件事讓我開始對自己這輩子所做的選擇質疑——啊嗯。」史蒂夫將他們的嘴巴碰在一起，打斷巴奇的話。巴奇的手臂圈住史蒂夫的腰，兩人開始交換慵懶的吻，剛剛的爭執已經拋諸腦後。看來咖啡、茶和早餐得等等了。


	2. Chapter 2

巴奇不曉得自己到底在幹嘛。

首先，一夜情不是巴奇會幹的事。事實上，無論他多麽不願意承認，史蒂夫其實是他的一夜情初體驗。他總是說大部分在外頭認識的人都很無聊，但說真的，餐廳的事情根本讓他忙得沒空無聊。但昨晚大概是什麼鬼推神磨。他這個月第一次例休就遇見史蒂夫，對方性感迷人，充滿魅力又冰雪聰明，而且好啦，也已經好一陣子了，所以巴奇心想有何不可。

而且，嗯，過去實在有太多無聊的陌生人喜歡針對他的手臂問一些唐突的問題，總是讓人厭煩，失去性趣。那些問題讓他尷尬不安，雖然他平常都不是這個樣子。史蒂夫當然問了一些問題，但都是些比如說：手臂是誰設計的（史丹佛的一個團隊）、花了多久時間靈巧運用（漫長的一年），還有，他們一爬上史蒂夫的床的時候，有或沒有金屬手臂，哪個比較舒服（沒有，而且史蒂夫的眼睛眨也不眨）。

所以，當然—— _當然_ ——史蒂夫得是那種咖啡癮中毒的傢伙。巴奇真是狗屎運。

當他坐在史蒂夫沙發前的地板上，啜飲一杯還算不錯的伯爵茶，看著史蒂夫咬了太大一口早餐三明治，辣醬從他的下巴滴下來的時候，巴奇暗忖他也許可以忽視這個缺點。因為史蒂夫不只是性感而已，他也是一個喜歡是拉差辣椒醬雞蛋香腸，咬一口就會把自己弄得亂七八糟的大呆子。史蒂夫不好意思的看著他，卻沒要動手把臉擦乾淨。

巴奇嗤鼻，拿起他自己的墨西哥捲餅，目不轉睛地看著史蒂夫的臉，大口咬了下去，乾淨俐落——全程用他的義肢進行。

「你以為自己很厲害，是不是？」史蒂夫評論道，眼睛閃爍光芒。巴奇只是改用義肢握住他的茶杯，傾前替史蒂夫擦拭嘴角。

他慢條斯理地吸吮自己的拇指，然後微笑。「你知道嗎，就一個兩隻手臂健全的人而言，你應該瞄準得更好才是。你應該很清楚吧。」

「好，可是我難道不能反駁說相較於我的手，我的嘴巴才是問題所在嗎？」

「我要不是知道那張嘴的能力，我會贊成的。」

他的獎勵是史蒂夫微紅的臉頰，即使那抹紅搭配巴奇見過最淫褻的壞笑——而且想到他的前任，史蒂夫這真是高招。

「除非你想證明我的說法，否則請不要那樣看著我，這位牛仔。」

史蒂夫捧腹大笑，倒向一旁，一顆頭消失在茶几底下。「 _牛仔？_ 」他的回答含糊。他把自己推坐起來，擦掉眼裡的眼淚。「現在還有誰那樣說啊！」

巴奇搖搖頭，拒絕承認他仍覺得史蒂夫認為好笑的奇怪事物有些魅力。他反而輕輕搥了槌史蒂夫的手臂。因為他是個成年人。「你取笑我的遣詞用字，因為我的飲料選擇說我不文明——」

「因為你的確是啊。」史蒂夫打岔道，用自己的咖啡杯指著巴奇。巴奇又搥了他一次，他驚叫一聲，咖啡灑在他的手上，大快人心（至少對巴奇而言）。他放下杯子，把手甩了甩。「小心點，你這混蛋。」

「燙嗎？」

「嗯，已經不燙了——」

「那你還死不了。」巴奇帶著一抹得意的微笑說道，然後開始用手指一一列舉。「首先，茶是這個世界上最文明的飲品之一。第二，比起你那杯豆子，茶是更受歡迎的飲品。第三，你知道還有什麼是豆子嗎，史蒂夫？班豆。還有黑眼豆。還有⋯⋯還有鷹嘴豆。你沒看見有人喝那些東西吧！」

「你是說比如像湯嗎？」

比如像⋯⋯

「不是的，史蒂夫。不是比如像湯。」他的下顎痛苦地喀噠一聲。「你很清楚我在說什麼。」

「OK，好，可是又不見得有人喝 _月桂葉_ 還是什麼的。」

「其實⋯⋯」

「我根本不想知道。」史蒂夫輕蔑地向他揮了揮手，他的下顎又喀噠一聲。這場對話又離題了，巴奇無法理解事情為什麼總是偏離軌道。老天爺，也不過就是茶和咖啡而已！「事實擺在眼前，你不明白咖啡的優點。咖啡濃郁美味，而且風味豐富，從水果到溫餅乾，根汁啤酒到各種香料。」

「你就以為茶沒有嗎？」史蒂夫不可能對世界上最受歡迎的飲品這麼一無所知。不可能。總得有人讓這傢伙搞清楚狀況。

他用力地把他的茶放在桌上，迅速站了起來。史蒂夫猛地抬頭，眼裡盡是訝異。好吧，這樣有些戲劇化，可是既然巴奇都已經站起來了，他於是順勢而為，一根手指指著他。「好，你。你。你要跟我一起走。」

「呃，走去哪裡？」史蒂夫的眼睛瞄向臥室。「我的意思是，我們可以先吃完，然後你知道，把食物留在這裡，你如果沒意見⋯⋯」

巴奇不曉得他的嘴巴當下發出的是什麼聲音。「不，史帝夫。你簡直太懵懂無知——」

「懵懂無知？你還敢說我勢利眼。」

「少在那裡表現得一副你不明白我的意思的樣子。我還是堅持我的觀點：你簡直太懵懂無知了，我不能違背良心繼續和一個執迷不悟的人一起睡。所以。」他點了點頭，動作明顯。「我們要糾正這一點。」

史蒂夫與他對視。「呃，糾正什麼？」

「你對茶的無知。」

「你以為我對茶一無所知？我可是行遍天下，巴奇。我至少還懂得一些。」

「這好像你租過很多小轎車，就以為自己對車子很懂，可是我只想聊聊 Aston Martin 有多美。」

「那一款車還真的很美。」

「是不是？」看來史蒂夫並非無可救藥。他伸出一隻手。「可是說真格的。你什麼都不知道，我要傾囊相授。」

史蒂夫看著那隻伸出的手，眼裡盡是不安。「你打算如何傾囊相授？」

「我要帶你去布魯克林的一家茶店。」

「那需要穿上衣服，離開我的公寓——還有我的床，我得提醒一下——還有」——史蒂夫打了個冷顫——「喝茶。三件我今天最不想做的事。」

巴奇只是聳聳肩。「計劃有變。」說著，他擺動手指。

史蒂夫嘆了一口氣，終於握住巴奇的手，讓自己被拉起來。「或者我可以把你踢出去，然後照我的計劃走。」

巴奇用金屬手指圈住史蒂夫的後脖子，把他拉近，給予一個真正情色的吻。熱情、舌頭，全都用上。不稍數秒，史蒂夫已經把自己烙印在巴奇身上，雙臂緊緊抱住巴奇的腰。巴奇繼續吻他，一直到他開始在大腿上感覺到史蒂夫的硬挺。他在拉開距離之前，沿著史蒂夫的下嘴唇給予最後一舔。史蒂夫想要追隨這個動作，但巴奇只是往後靠，剛好讓他夠不著，微笑道：「跟我一起去，我答應等一下我會把你吸得七葷八素。」

「要在我們出門前借些衣服穿嗎？」


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 譯者按：巴奇帶史蒂夫去的茶店是來自澳洲的 T2。我本來想去我們這裡的 T2 拍照給大家參考，可是自由業者很懶得進城，拍謝。他們家的茶具很漂亮，歡迎到官網站參觀 https://www.t2tea.com/。  
> 另外，為了閱讀方便，同時維持人物不懂茶品的特性，我在對話部分稍做了一些調整。翻譯如有不妥，請務必讓我知道，謝謝！

「你帶我來這家宜家有什麼特殊原因嗎，小巴？」

巴奇選擇不理會他，反而向站在櫃台後面的男生揮揮手——他 _當然_ 認識這裡的員工——然後拉著史蒂夫往店內走。不過說真的，史蒂夫會defy任何想證明他的想法錯誤的人。這裡的顏色鮮豔且呈單色系，三面牆上滿滿的巨大四方形，原來是擺放茶葉的格子，而且他蠻肯定上面那些名字的字型跟宜家一模一樣。這還不包含桌子上的樣品和茶壺，還有其它他無法辨識的泡茶器具。坦白說，還真有些瘋狂。

「我說啊，茶不是很古老嗎？還有沈悶？」他繼續說著，巴奇則在一張圓形的大桌子前面停了下來。上面擺滿了很多小碗，碗裡是各式各樣的茶葉，種類和口感各有不同。桌子上每隔幾英尺就有一個小小的黑色牌子，上面的內容看來是各種茶葉的資訊。史蒂夫指認得的字只有紅茶和烏龍茶。他根本不曉得南非國寶茶是啥，更別說英文名稱 rooibos 該怎麼發音了。

「你如果放任現代藝術博物館的設計師到一些可憐無辜的建築去的話，結果就會跟這個地方一模一樣。」

「你這是說你不喜歡現代藝術博物館囉，史蒂夫？」巴奇把手臂抱在胸前問道。「就一個紐約客來說，你知道那些話是大大不敬。」

「但我不是紐約客啊。」史蒂夫聳聳肩，又東張西望。並且克制這些俗艷刺眼的色彩所產生的顫抖。「至少不是土生土長。」

巴奇把頭一偏。「是喔？嗯，我以為你是。那你是從哪來？」

「在洛杉磯長大的。」

「哈！」巴奇叫了一聲，雖然史蒂夫不曉得為什麼會覺得那很好笑。「這種美學在那裡不是很普通嗎？我以為你應該習慣了。」

「是啦，可是我不會這麼誇張。」不過，真要坦白說的話，洛杉磯有一種⋯⋯明亮感。這或許就是 Pier One Imports（註一） ——他母親曾經很愛的一家店——這類商店大受歡迎的原因。

他朝展示在他們面前的那些小碗揮揮手。「誒，你要說明這些是什麼嗎？」

「喔！對。」巴奇的眼睛瞬間亮了起來，而且他看起來帶著男孩子氣的帥氣，史蒂夫一時忘了呼吸。也許這趟小行程並不壞。巴奇開始慢慢地繞著桌子走。「好，你的第一堂課，其實剛剛那個『月桂茶葉』啊，我是半開玩笑——」

「真是謝天謝地。」

「噓，我在說話。」巴奇用力拍打他的胸口，但他眼角在他的笑時候皺起（其實，就是這個動作讓史蒂夫前一天晚上想請巴奇喝酒），所以史蒂夫猜想他沒事。「反正，我之所以會那麼說是因為茶之為茶，它的葉子必須來自茶樹，英文學名叫 Camellia sinensis。」

史蒂夫皺著眉，拿起那個 rooibos 標示前面的兩個碗——一個標示為「純玫瑰」(Just Rose)，看似裝滿了小小的玫瑰花苞，另一個則是「香草花」(Vanilla Spice)，看起來就和他母親放在客廳裡的那堆乾燥花如出一轍——舉起來。「我不確定這些怎麼可能來自同一個植物，小巴。還有，roo-ee-boss 到底是什麼鬼？」

「因為它們並不是來自同一個植物。」巴奇說道，還嘆了一口氣（聽來很像是故意的），並從史蒂夫的手上拿過那些碗，放回原處。「南非國寶茶 Rheehus是一種用來做花草茶的非洲植物。我剛剛想要說的是，茶葉如果不是來自茶樹，那就是法國人所謂的 tisane（註二）。簡單的說就是花草茶。任何可以浸泡的東西都可以做花草茶。」

史蒂夫忍不住微笑。「所以，這表示咖啡是 tisane 囉？你剛剛是說任何可以浸泡的東西喔。」

巴奇翻了個白眼。「史蒂夫，你為什麼這麼沒樂趣？」

「我不是沒樂趣。看到這笑容沒？」他指著自己的臉。「刁難你的純粹樂趣。」

「那我修正我的問題：你為什麼這麼討人厭？」

「我常聽人說這讓我魅力加分。」

「那你聽到的都是謊言。」

史蒂夫哄然大笑，繼續跟著巴奇繞著桌子走。對方目前從頭到腳穿的都是史蒂夫的衣服，如此景象真是⋯⋯好看。他穿的也沒什麼特別——基本的汗衫、短褲和 Converse 組合，和史蒂夫的穿著一樣，卻還是讓他感到些許的欣喜，就像佩姬過去在冬天穿上他的毛衣那樣。

他發現自己伸出手，想要觸摸巴奇的後腰，又在最後一秒把手抽回，對自己的舉動不解。他們之間不存在這種恣意的觸碰，他們之間只是性。還有顯然是一場關於茶和咖啡的戰爭。

他在巴奇轉身之際收斂表情。「我猜你應該至少知道這些是什麼？」他指著一些茶葉問道。

他還說史蒂夫討人厭。

「我猜猜看喔。」史蒂夫面無表情地回答。「它們來自你剛剛說的茶樹，英文學名叫 Carmen Sandiego。」

「Carmella sinensis。」巴奇答道（史蒂夫蠻訝異巴奇並沒有揍他）。「不過沒錯。除了這些，還有白茶、綠茶和烏龍茶。」

「那既然它們全都來自同一種植物，為什麼還有這麼多種類——好，假裝我剛剛沒要問那個問題。」史蒂夫知道自己大概面紅耳赤了。就一個才在兩個小時前聲稱自己對咖啡無所不曉的人而言，他不敢相信剛剛那句話差點從自己的嘴裡說出去。所有咖啡也是來自同一個植物啊。

「好的。」巴奇緩緩搖搖頭，拍了拍史蒂夫的肩膀。「沒關係的，史蒂威。我們不可能全都是天才。或者，很聰明。」

史蒂夫吞嚥了一下，內心由於那個挖苦的反應和那個小名開始交戰。他知道巴奇根本不曉得，但除了他母親，沒人叫他史蒂威，連佩姬也沒有。他清了清喉嚨，轉過頭看著那些茶。「你知道嗎，你真他媽的滑稽。」

「只是想確定你知道我的幽默感鬆緊有度。」巴奇笑著反擊。

史蒂夫斜眼看著，似笑非笑。「鬆緊有度。你昨天晚上已經證明了。」

看見巴奇油然而生的一陣緋紅，史蒂夫內心的莫名情緒獲得舒緩。他得好好控制自己。

「反正呢。」巴奇笑道，卻回頭看著那些茶。「我之所以帶你來這裡，是因為我想讓你試試一樣東西。嗯⋯⋯這個。」他拿起其中一個碗，後面的標示寫著「俄羅斯商隊」(Really Russian Caravan)，把碗遞過去。

「俄羅斯茶？」他接過碗，問道。他聞了聞，只是蹙眉，困惑不解。「我什麼都聞不到。」

巴奇把碗從他手裡拿走，放回原處。「因為這些碗已經過期不新鮮了，什麼味道也沒有。」他向格子牆點點頭。「你如果真的想聞，得從那裡拿。」

「那我們站在這裡幹嘛？」

「我在教導你，史蒂夫。」他伸手輕拍史蒂夫的臉頰，咧著嘴，笑得狡猾。「學會跑之前，你得先學會走路。」

「你知道嗎，但憑這一點，等會兒這裡結束後，你得跟我一起去我最喜歡的咖啡館。」史蒂夫反擊道，而且太好了。這真是一個很棒的點子，還把那個笑容從巴奇沾沾自喜的臉上抹去，真是大快人心。史蒂夫帶著挑戰的意味看著他。「嘿，這樣才公平。你把我拖來這裡，想要說服我茶比咖啡還要優越，我想做同樣的事也很合理。」

「只是咖啡並沒有比茶優越。」巴奇不滿地說，眼睛在店裡東張西望。「我看不出去什麼文青咖啡館可以證明這一點。」

史蒂夫微笑著交疊手臂。僅僅提出去一家咖啡館就讓巴奇如此慌亂，他著實覺得好笑。「我也可以那樣說啊。我想事到如今，顯然我們彼此對更理想的飲品應該具備什麼條件各有堅持，可是」——他隨手一揮——「我卻在這裡。」

巴奇在某一刻模仿他的站姿，史蒂夫看著他瞇起眼睛，大概是在思考史蒂夫的觀點。順道一提，那是一個很好的想法。

「好。」巴奇終於說。他往史蒂夫的肩膀後面點點頭。「可是你不單止是品聞這款茶而已，你還得喝喝看。你如果喝我的茶，我就喝你的咖啡。」

「很公平。」史蒂夫答道。「雖然我從來不認為我會拒絕嘗試別的東西。不然來了也是白來。」

「不一定。我看你不像是會嘗試新事物的人。我都已經準備好把這一點當作武器了。」

史蒂夫並不確定巴奇是否意識到自己剛剛說了什麼——他有意在未來和史蒂夫見面，而且次數多得足以經常為了一件事嘲笑他——史蒂夫確保自己表情不變，因為說實在的，他也不曉得該作何想法。

 _打炮，羅傑斯_ ，他提醒自己。這個傢伙一提到他對茶的詭異迷戀就成了渾球，史蒂夫的生命裡才不需要這種負面想法。即便那還蠻可愛的——好，夠了喔因為根本不可愛。

他勉強微笑，往巴奇剛剛指的方向揮了揮。「請帶路。」

結果「俄羅斯商隊」是聞起來像是特別濃郁的蘇格蘭威士忌，入口順滑，帶著剛剛好的煙燻味。雖然櫃台的那個傢伙——克林特，他和巴奇因為一款特別難喝的烏龍茶結識，兩人顯然因此成為好朋友——堅持史蒂夫喝原味，巴奇建議加入一些牛奶。

「你這簡直是褻瀆啊，巴恩斯。」克林特抱怨道，雖然他還是往那個小奶盅倒入一些牛奶。史蒂夫捂住嘴巴，隱藏噗哧的笑意。回想他剛剛也有同樣的想法：盡管可笑，這一切都始於巴奇和牛奶。

「嗯，可是這傢伙討厭茶。」巴奇解釋道，克林特猛地抬頭。「而且我覺得加點牛奶的話，他會喜歡這個口味。」

「 _你討厭⋯⋯_ 」克林特開口道，史蒂夫翻了個白眼。

「謝謝你喔，小巴。你幹脆把我賣掉好了。」

「喔，不客氣，史蒂威。這是我的榮幸。」

「好，可是。」克林特放下牛奶，將茶壺抱在胸前。「你怎麼可以 _討厭茶_ ？茶根本是最好的——最棒的之一——我的意思是， _怎麼可能_ 。」

克林特的表情簡直可憐得——像是什麼人踢了他和他的狗似的——史蒂夫得轉頭對巴奇低聲：「我要殺了你，你這王八蛋。」才又回頭面對克林特。「誒，兄弟，我不是討厭茶——」

「可是你真的不喜歡。」

好。要殺人了。

「——只是咖啡比較合我的胃口。可是小巴要我嘗試新的東西，而且因為我是一個開通的人」——他用力將目光瞥向巴奇，對方的眼睛滿是雀躍。「所以我來試試喝茶這件事。」

克林特看來一點也不相信史蒂夫的嘴巴說出來的話，然後終於把目光瞄向巴奇一眼。他們之間像是進行著一場無言的對話，巴奇最終點了一下頭，克林特才慢條斯理地，不情不願地，倒了一小杯，然後連同奶盅一起擺在他面前。

「我喝咖啡不加牛奶的，小巴。」他說道，卻還是拿起那個奶盅。「你為什麼會覺得我需要這個。」

「你就試試看。」巴奇小聲回答，給了史蒂夫一個小小的微笑。「為了我。」

史蒂夫哈哈笑，同樣小聲。「我蠻肯定我是為你做這件事的。」

巴奇的笑容越發燦爛，因為史蒂夫終於加入奶精，喝了一口。他馬上被傳送到他在母親過世之後所展開的其中一個旅程，來到了威尼斯，來到了葛拉喜宮（註三）的一家小咖啡館。服務生建議他喝拿鐵，即便是那個時候，史蒂夫對在咖啡裡加牛奶不甚喜歡，但他還是同意了，因為他當時還不想在日常生活中做決定，結果那是他這輩子喝過最好的咖啡之一。他聽說過義大利的咖啡師受訓多年——從學徒起步啊什麼——而那一小杯的義式咖啡和牛奶便是證明。他後來點了三杯，並在逗留威尼斯的期間天天上門光顧。

可是他在這裡，布魯克林一家奇怪的店，喝著一杯俄羅斯茶，感覺就像回到廣場上，坐在其中一張小桌子前。

「很好喝。」他終於啞著嗓子對兩張帶著期待表情看著他的臉孔說，忽視自己聲音裡的沙啞。他不以為然地聳聳肩，放下杯子。「我的意思是，如果把這個放我的公寓裡，我是不會踢出去的。但不保證我會常喝。」

「有沒有人告訴過你你真的很固執？」巴奇嘆道。「你大可承認我是對的。」

史蒂夫大笑一聲，感傷回憶的最後片段漸散。「那就表示我承認茶比較好。我只是說我喜歡這一款。我還沒準備好向所有茶飲宣誓效忠。」

「然而。」巴奇說道，得意地笑了笑。

「絕對不會。」史蒂夫還擊道，卻情不自禁傾前將巴奇臉上那個表情吻掉。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 註一：我會形容 Pier One Imports  為美國風的宜家。  
> 註二：Tisane 即花草茶的法文。  
> 註三：葛拉喜宮即 Palazzo Gracci，威尼斯的現代藝術館。


	4. Chapter 4

F 線列車在他周遭轟隆作響，巴奇用一根手指碰了碰自己的嘴唇，對先前的吻仍有些為悸動。克林特剛剛對這個舉動挑起一根眉毛，但巴奇實在太震驚了，他甚至沒想過要跟他說些什麼。再說，史蒂夫只不過是一夜情而已，對吧！所以根本沒必要向克林特解釋他是誰。巴奇又不會再見到史蒂夫。他們又不是昨天晚上和今天上午沒在接吻。他們交換了很多吻。 _很多很多。_

只是不在公共場所——至少不是清醒的時候。他們又不是每天接吻。

巴奇甩開那股奇怪的感覺，心不在焉地對史蒂夫笑了笑，雖然握在義肢手裡的 T2 袋子抓得更緊。不過，那也只是因為他偶爾還是會擔心大腦送出的訊號會短路，導致他反而掉東西而不是抓好。肯定是這個原因。這也無關他買了史蒂夫試喝過的俄羅斯茶。因為他肯定沒打算帶去史蒂夫的公寓好讓自己過去的時候有東西可以喝。好讓史蒂夫或許跟他一起喝。他只是家裡存貨不多而已。

他們才過了幾站，史蒂夫跳了起來，兩人從 DUMBO 的 Jay Street 出站，一股熱氣迎面而來。巴奇努力忽視這個討人厭的天氣，專注於周遭的環境。他一直很喜歡 DUMBO。沒錯，這裡假掰得要命——他們沒有藥局，但他們有藥材行——但這裡有紐約大部分地區已經遺失的老派氣息。地鐵彷彿真的將你帶回到一百年前的紅磚建築和鵝卵石街道，軌電車稱霸馬路，因為地鐵當時仍在草創期。你甚至可以在很多地方窺見老舊軌道從水泥地和石頭縫鑽出來。再者，這裡可以盡覽對岸曼哈頓的無敵景色，大大加分。在另一個世界，他可以預見自己在這裡居住。

「誒，我們要去哪裡？」他輕松地問。他把血肉的手塞進借來的短褲口袋裡，剛剛的吻仍讓他有些失神。他們沿著 Jay Street 走，他試著對史蒂夫訕笑。「我希望你並不是打算把我扔進東河裡。你是不是終於意識到你剛剛喝了茶，所以必須把始作俑者做掉？會不會有人發現你已經沈淪到平民百姓的等級也未可知。你知道嗎，我實在不應該把這玩意兒弄濕。」說著，他揮了揮了義肢，袋子在手上尷尬地晃著。「我的意思是——那不是真的。其實，是說，我是可以弄濕啦，可是鹽水會影響到關節和零件，我蠻肯定史丹佛的團隊一定會對我很不爽。而且，我也不是很有時間特地飛去加州維修，所以。」

_閉嘴啦，巴恩斯！_

「未可知？」史蒂夫挑眉說道，眼睛閃爍覺得好笑的神情。「你剛剛是不是真的說『未可知』？」

「你就只注意到這個？」

「好，可是誰還那樣說啊？還是，你知道，根本沒有。」

「害怕謀殺情節的人。」他將手揮向他們面前的河流。「顯而易見。」

「顯而易見。」

史蒂夫笑著搖搖頭，在一道台階前停下腳步。台階以工業級的鑽飾板鋼製成，上面是兩道巨大的落地玻璃門，把手由厚重的木頭改裝而成。巴奇覺得跟自己的餐廳內的某些裝潢有些類似。

他朝大門點點頭，上面是布魯克林烘豆店（Brooklyn Roasting Company，簡稱 BRC）的標示。「我猜這就是我們要去的地方。」

史蒂夫停下腳步，微笑道：「你猜對了。」

「我聽說過 BRC。」其實，布魯克林烘豆是他餐廳的咖啡供應商，但他才不會告訴史蒂夫。

「可是你有沒有真的喝過他們家的咖啡？」

喔。呃，沒有。巴奇的商業夥伴是負責飲品訂單的人。那個想法顯然表現在巴奇臉上，因為史蒂夫開始呵呵笑，點點頭，臉上是那個讓巴奇覺得既討厭又可愛的得意的笑容（巴奇喜歡對自己充滿自信的男人。告他啊。）。

「我想也是。來吧。」史蒂夫握住他的手腕，把他的手從口袋裡拉出來。但他並沒有拉著巴奇上樓往店裡走，而是繞過角落，來到一道毫無特色的黑色大門前。

「呃，史蒂夫？」巴奇揪著眉頭，東張西望，雖然史蒂夫掏出了一把鑰匙，開始一一翻找。「不去 BRC 了嗎？」

他發出一個不安的笑聲。也許史蒂夫真的打算把他做掉。以試喝咖啡之名，把他引到一個貨倉，結果卻走進一個地上鋪著塑膠布的溼冷房間。巴奇看過《美國殺人魔》，他知道這些高層人員不可信。

「我們沒要去實際店面。」史蒂夫說了等於沒說。他轉過身，一邊向巴奇微笑，一邊把門打開。「去的話就無法讓你看我想給你介紹的東西了。」 他跨門而入，打開一個開關。

巴奇越過他的肩膀瞥了一眼，發現——喔。是一整個辦公空間，前面有辦公桌，後面是好幾間小辦公室，旁邊還有一個小廚房。他往內走幾步，看見廚房對面有一座舒適柔軟的沙發，那些小辦公室的上頭是一個閣樓，只要攀爬一道簡約的黑色回旋梯即可到達。整個空間的氛圍讓他想起角落通往咖啡館實際店面的樓梯和門把——工業風和自然風的結合。事實上，這裡跟他自己在餐廳樓上的辦公室很相似。古樸卻不華麗。像一座老校舍。

但還是一間辦公室。他站在那裡，不知所錯。他只是稍微往門內站，史蒂夫則往廚房的方向走到後面去，沿途打開更多燈。「我想你可以說這裡就是布魯克林烘豆的企業辦公室。實際的咖啡館有一間類似烘豆子的倉庫，可是這裡是他們營運的地方，也是測試新豆子跟新飲品的地方。」他在廚房中島較遠的另一端停下腳步，轉過身來，手上的鑰匙來回撥弄。即使從這個角度，巴奇仍看得出他羞怯微笑時臉頰明顯的粉紅。「我，呃，有一把鑰匙因為我有點像是贊助人。他們沒有董事會還是什麼的，可是我在幾年前捐了一筆錢給他們公司，所以他們就讓我當⋯⋯榮譽員工。之類的。」

巴奇咬了咬唇，因為這實在太可愛了。「榮譽員工喔？」

「是一筆為數不小的捐款。」

「喔，我很肯定一定是。」他哈哈大笑，走過去站在中島的另一端。「我實在不知道哪個更瘋狂：你捐款給一家 _咖啡館_ ，還是他們讓你當 _榮譽員工_ 。他們有沒有給你一頂小帽子？給你一個扁牌放在辦公室？還是一顆金色星星？」

「你以為你很風趣，是不是。」史蒂夫抱怨道，雖然他在抵抗忍不住的笑意。

「還是。」巴奇繼續說道，已經笑得樂不可支。「一條繡了你的名字的圍裙，底下是『榮譽員工』？」

史蒂夫止住笑意，臉上潮紅，目光飄到巴奇肩膀後面的某個點。「上面並沒有寫『榮譽員工』。」史蒂夫咳了咳，這實在太超過了。巴奇放聲大笑，整個人攤靠在櫃台上，眼睛裡都是淚水。

「喔，我的天，我一定要看看那條圍裙！我真不敢相信你竟然是個大呆子！」

「我才不敢相信你是個王八蛋。」史蒂夫抱怨道，所有玩笑趣味從聲音裡消失無蹤。巴奇抬頭只見深鎖的眉頭，未見任何笑容。巴奇回想剛剛說的話，馬上意識到史蒂夫說的也許並不為過。

「喔，嘿，對不起。」他從櫃台推身而起，繞過中島握住史蒂夫的手，輕輕搖了搖。他低下頭與史蒂夫的眼睛對視。「真的，我真的不是在取笑你。那，呃，其實很可愛。蠻討人喜歡的。」巴奇可以感覺到自己紅了臉。「我的意思，如果可以那樣說的話。」

不知為何，史蒂夫的眉頭蹙得更緊。「那有什麼不可以的？」

「我不曉得。」巴奇聳聳肩。「我不是那種搞一夜情，還是打砲，或者隨便你說這個是什麼。我不是很確定這種事情什麼能說，什麼不能說。」

「那，如果這不是你會做的事，昨天晚上為什麼跟我一起回家？」

巴奇的臉紅得更厲害，因為他不曉得如何回答這個問題才不會讓自己聽起來像個混蛋。「我猜是因為⋯⋯嗯，你很有魅力又很風趣，雖然你一身企業人士打扮——」

「 _嘿。_ 」

「——你其實蠻自謙的。」說完，巴奇羞赧地笑了笑。但隨著史蒂夫開始卸下心防，他更有膽量說些更直白的話。他把史蒂夫拉得更近一些。「而且，如果你非知不可的話，你是我這輩子見過最性感的人。」

也許不應該如此大膽。那些話才說出口，他已經想全部收回。他覺得好蠢。他真的不曉得這種事應該如何應對。這又不是約會，不過是他們在⋯⋯其實，巴奇也不曉得他們在幹嘛。

這次，他想把頭低下，但史蒂夫的手指托著他的下巴，巴奇只得看著他。「你這輩子見過最性感的人喔？」

「也許。」天啊，他感覺得到。他的臉熱得發燙。

「想知道一個秘密嗎？」巴奇不知道該如何回答，反正他的喉嚨也無法運作——尤其史蒂夫那樣看著他。史蒂夫只是把他拉得更近，一隻手臂環住巴奇的腰，傾前在巴奇的耳畔說：「這個想法也許是我昨晚走過去和你說話的原因。」

「可是我只有一隻手臂。」巴奇傻愣愣地回答，明明史蒂夫的唇已經移到他的嘴唇前面。

「相信我，那根本無法說明你的性感程度。」史蒂夫輕輕地咬了咬巴奇的下唇，卻不足以讓巴奇品嘗到他的嘴唇。「事實上，我還有些怕你。那個玩意那麼先進——你操作得那麼優秀——我開始懷疑那根本不是仿生學，而且你也許無法用那個揍我。」

巴奇嗤笑一生，因為這肯定是第一次有人那樣跟他說。「那你以後要對我好一點囉。你可不想我完全釋放這傢伙的能力吧！」

「我保證會對你非常好。」史蒂夫低喃，然後縮短他們之間的距離，吻得用力又飢渴。巴奇立刻用手臂抱住史蒂夫的肩膀，想把他拉向自己。他還不夠靠近。兩人撞到中島上，嘴巴到處游移，誰也尋不到一個停靠點，史蒂夫老二的硬挺線條壓著巴奇的髖骨。雖然明知不可，他發出一個呻吟——他們在別人的辦公空間裡——但對史蒂夫而言，足以構成邀請。下一秒鐘，巴奇兩腿已經環在史蒂夫的腰際，兩人已經在移動了。

「要⋯⋯去哪裡？」他含糊不清地說，兩人踉踉蹌蹌離開廚房區。

「廁所。」史蒂夫在他的喉間喘道。「我現在他媽的需要你的老二在我的嘴巴裡。」

喔。這樣啊。廁所也不錯。巴奇因為如此荒謬的想法嘻笑得有些失控，可是一撞上廁所的門框，他管不了那麼多了。史蒂夫笨手笨腳地把門打開，因為此時此刻，老二在嘴巴裡看來是他這輩子聽過最棒的主意了。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

「哇喔，咖啡比我想像的還好喝耶。」巴奇攤靠在瓷磚牆上氣喘吁吁地說，轉過頭對史蒂夫調皮一笑。

史蒂夫搖搖頭，卻只是微笑，同樣喘著粗氣。「那真是糟透了，你知道嗎？你應該感到羞愧。」

「喔，我不知道。我覺得還蠻了不起的。」

「我會假設你說的不是咖啡，並且讓你知道那肯定是我的榮幸。」

巴奇推了推史蒂夫的肩膀，傻呵呵又輕飄飄的。「有沒有人跟你說過你很傲慢？」

「只有每一個交往過的女朋友。」

「女朋友喔？昨晚你說不是那種約會的人。我應該假設這是你不再約會的原因嗎？」

「是我不再和女生約會的原因。」

巴奇噗哧一聲，把自己推起來，穿好褲子，向史蒂夫伸出一隻手。「那你現在也可以把男生剔除了。」說著，把史蒂夫拉起來。「看來你得去當修道士了。」

「嘿，別看不起來修道院。」史蒂夫指責道，把自己的短褲穿上。「那些修道士煮的咖啡真是天殺的好喝。」

「我覺得你好像不應該把『修道士』和『天殺的』放在同一個句子裡，史蒂夫。」

「這個嘛。」史蒂夫輕輕地拍了拍巴奇的臉頰。「看來你得繼續幹我，救我免受終生孤獨和貶入地獄。」

「我對天發誓，我很後悔認識你。」巴奇試著讓語氣保持輕鬆，兩人一起走回主要辦公區，但史蒂夫的話烙印心中，令人膽怯又無法拒絕。繼續幹他，他是這麼說的。那是玩笑話嗎？他真的想再見到巴奇嗎？那句話他媽的是什麼意思？

他陷入沈思，差點兒撞上在中島邊緣停下腳步的史蒂夫。很好。他現在不只在腦子裡是個神經病，連在別人面前也是。實在太棒了。

所幸史蒂夫似乎並沒發現。他彎下腰瀏覽擺放在底層架上的幾包咖啡。巴奇自行坐在其中一張凳子上，史蒂夫則是一邊喃喃自語，一邊抽出不同的罐子，嗅聞裡頭的內容物，放回原位，又繼續同樣的流程。他如此這般重複多次，巴奇很想問他是否需要一些時間與咖啡獨處。

過了 _好幾個_ 幾分鐘，他終於決定三種口味，把它們放在櫃台上。巴奇看著他走到廚房去，每個口味準備一個杯子，上面都放了看似迷你咖啡濾布的東西。放好濾紙和新鮮咖啡粉之後，他開始以畫圓的動作，緩慢有序地在透過濾布在杯子裡注入熱水。過程看來相當精準，而他移動的姿勢猶如經驗豐富的嫻熟老手。就巴奇對史蒂夫的那一點了解，應該是這樣。

「你看起來很熟練。」他打破沉默，道出觀察。他的聲音細小，但在這無人的辦公空間裡，仍比他想像的還大聲。「你在家裡不是用法式濾壓壺嗎？」

史蒂夫輕聲笑了出來，微笑卻沒回答，只是繼續在最後一個咖啡杯製造緩緩，小小的圓圈圈。最後，他把水壺放在一旁，開始把杯子從後面櫃台拿到中島上放。

「是啊，大部份時候。」說著，他將杯子在巴奇面前一一排好。「但我在家裡其實有幾種不同的沖泡方式。」他轉過身把櫃台上的咖啡罐拿過來，在杯子後面排好。他又對巴奇微笑，但巴奇還是注意到他臉頰上的淡淡紅暈，眼睛裡的些微害怕，還有雙手停止把東西移來移去，卻又未真正停止過的方式。喔。史蒂夫現在很緊張。

「嘿，史蒂夫。」巴奇慢慢地說，很是關心。他不曉得這感覺從何而來。他想要握住史蒂夫的手，卻在最後一秒把手抽回。「你還好嗎？不過就是咖啡而已。」

「對我而言卻不是。」史蒂夫低喃，聲音小得巴奇差點兒沒聽見。

巴奇當下有些震驚。他之前是立刻被史蒂夫的誠實和魅力所吸引，但這應該是他第一次見他如此赤裸、坦蕩。巴奇注視著史蒂夫，看他吞了吞口水，一臉執拗，像是挑戰巴奇反駁他，卻又無奈接受。巴奇不曉得該如何應對，尤其對方還是認識不深的人。於是，他採取膽小鬼的行動，什麼也沒說。

他反而用手朝那些杯子一揮，給史蒂夫一個淺淺又安撫的微笑。「那，跟我介紹吧。」

史蒂夫看了他一秒，才清了清喉嚨，低頭看著他們之間的擺設。「那個，我，呃——」他停了一下，又清了清喉嚨，而且說真的，巴奇著實不知道到底是怎麼回事。史蒂夫搖搖頭，又繼續道：「基本上，這裡的每一款咖啡豆我都嚐過好幾次，這當中有一些我肯定你會很討厭，可是有三款我特別想讓你試試看。」他終於抬起頭，目光又恢復溫柔，笑容再度浮現。「你看喔，咖啡豆其實源自兩種不同植物的果實——阿拉比卡和羅巴斯塔。你喝的每一杯好咖啡都來自阿拉比卡豆子，但這並不表示所有阿拉比卡咖啡都是好咖啡。重點是豆子種在哪裡，還有怎麼種。另一方面，就算是很低下的豆子，羅巴斯塔的咖啡因比阿拉比咖多上⋯⋯兩倍？三倍？⋯⋯嗯，多上三倍。羅巴斯塔——」

「如果有那麼多咖啡因，那為什麼要喝阿拉比卡呢？」巴奇打岔道，因為這不是喝咖啡的原因嗎？為了咖啡因？

「因為很難喝啊。」史蒂夫大笑答道。「而且說真的，無論品種和口味，那種豆子很便宜。我的意思是，這個喝了會讓你精神振奮，但不值得讓味蕾付出代價。」巴奇哈哈大笑的時候，史蒂夫的笑容越發燦爛。他的笑容真的很好看。「總之呢，根據豆子的種植地，會有不同的品種和口味——跟茶類似吧，我猜。我給你挑了這三款。」說著，他的手向杯子一揮。「這樣一來，你可以了解淺烘焙、中烘焙和重烘焙的味道。」

「又不見得你為我試喝三種口味。」巴奇抱怨道，笑容依舊。

「因為你沒問啊。」史蒂夫反擊道，眼裡閃爍饒有興味的表情。

「隨便啦。」巴奇努力不讓自己吐舌。「請繼續。」

「喔，謝謝，你真是好人。」史蒂夫將罐子移到杯子前面。「我挑了這三款，因為它們完全不同。如果根據你給我試喝的茶來判斷，我不確定你會喜歡這款淺烘焙的，但我還是想讓你了解其中的差異。」

巴奇拿起淺烘焙的罐子，閱讀上面的標籤。這一款叫做坦桑尼亞公豆咖啡（Tanzania Peaberry），標榜著有「雪松和夏日果實」的風味。坦白說，聽起來一點也不像巴奇的風格。就連標籤也是一種很詭異的腕豆綠，無論是咖啡或包裝，都難以激發食慾。

而且。 _咖啡。_

「既然你覺得我不會喜歡這一款——我也大方承認這個聽起來一點也不吸引人——那你為什麼硬要我試喝這個？」他抬起頭。「你為什麼這麼討厭我，史蒂夫？」

史蒂夫的眼睛閃過一絲什麼——瞬間來去——巴奇差點兒沒留意到史蒂夫吞嚥的方式。但無論那是什麼，史蒂夫馬上恢復過來。「因為我是虐待狂啊，你應該接受自己的命運。」

「我猜也是。」

「先聞豆子。」史蒂夫向那個鐵罐點點頭，又推了推杯子。「然後試喝這杯。你顯然已經知道怎麼試喝，我就不多說明了。」

「謝謝你喔。」但巴奇還是照做了。豆子聞起來還行，肯定比他習慣的口味來得清淡，而且他聞得到雪松的香氣。他接著拿起杯子聞了聞——同樣的味道——終於喝了兩口。他先讓第一口停留在舌頭上，卻馬上喝下第二口，好讓舌頭喝到最鮮的味道。他放下杯子，點了點頭。「沒錯，我不喜歡。」

「我的天，你也沒喝多少！」

「這杯喝起來像 _木屑和西瓜_ ！」

「你還想讓我喝 _玫瑰水_ ！」

那實在是⋯⋯「我才沒有！」

史蒂夫用一根責備的手指指向巴奇。「別以為我沒在那家茶店看見你偷瞄那個看起來像乾燥花的奇怪玫瑰花瓣，我看見了！」

「可是我沒有，對吧！」因為這實在太荒謬了。

「沒有，可是你想。」

「我拒絕回答這個問題。」

史蒂夫哄然大笑，聲音響亮，笑彎了腰。「我就知道！」他接著摩擦雙手，低頭看著咖啡微笑。「哎呀呀，我就知道我沒猜錯。」

史蒂夫站在那裡，笑聲退散為嘻笑，巴奇這才意識到荒謬的並不是這場對話，而是史蒂夫。巴奇忍不住想自己可能並不只是被他吸引——他可能有些喜歡他。

靠。他蠻確定一夜情不是這樣的。還是砲友。床伴？他真該好好了解這些名詞。

「怎麼了？」史蒂夫問道，將巴奇從思緒中喚醒。他打趣地對巴奇微笑。「不喜歡被人揭發齁！會不會太敏感了你？」他伸手想要捏巴奇的臉頰，卻被巴奇拍開。

「屁啦。」巴奇低喃。「而且不，我並不敏感。我只是在想——」他不曉得該如何完成那個句子。他到底在想什麼？他不可能喜歡史蒂夫。史蒂夫不喝茶（史蒂夫很風趣）。史蒂夫是個傲慢的混蛋（史蒂夫是巴奇有過最棒的性愛）。史蒂夫固執又粗魯（史蒂夫是少數看見巴奇並真正看見他，而不是他的手臂的人）。史蒂夫——

「在想什麼？」

靠，巴奇又來了。如果史蒂夫先前不覺得他有毛病，巴奇即將改變他的想法。

他微微搖了搖頭，掛上最迷人的笑容。「我在想，你給我喝了那杯災難之後，還能不能相信接下來的兩杯？」

「 _玫瑰水。_ 」

「 _黑色西瓜。_ 」

「齁，你就喝啦！」史蒂夫拿起下一個杯子，遞給巴奇，然後把那罐豆子往前推。「這是中度烘焙，而且我覺得你會蠻喜歡這個的。至少這是我最喜歡的豆子之一。」

巴奇接過鐵罐，卻對標籤嗤鼻。他把罐子轉過來給史蒂夫看。「精品咖啡（Bespoke）？這是你喜歡的原因嗎？因為這個就跟你衣櫃裡一半的衣服一樣？」

史蒂夫給了他一個狡猾的淺笑。「不止我衣櫃裡一半的衣服。」

「我怎麼一點也不驚訝。」他聞了聞鐵罐，還蠻⋯⋯好的，他可以承認他比較喜歡這個。罐上的標籤未如上一個提供風味說明，但他聞得到香濃的巧克力，而且好吧，他喜歡巧克力。果不其然，他喝下咖啡的時候，味道跟上一個大相徑庭，好喝許多。他甚至會承認⋯⋯

「嗯，好，我也許喜歡這個。」他對著杯子低低地說。抬頭看見史蒂夫對他一臉燦笑，他呻吟了一聲。「不要說。」

史蒂夫肩膀半聳。「我沒要說。」

「騙子。」巴奇嘟噥道，又喝了一口。「至少我們有一個共同點。我們喜歡濃郁的味道。」

「喔，我想這倒是真的。」

共同點。巴奇可以試試看。他放下杯子，緊張地抬頭看了看史蒂夫。「你應該，呃，過來餐廳看看。我的合夥人負責替我們的咖啡挑豆子，我覺得你應該會喜歡。他總是用『濃郁』來形容那些咖啡，這個詞彙很對你的胃口。」

「我不曉得應該覺得被羞辱還是說謝謝。」

「應該兩者皆是。」

兩人同時哈哈大笑。巴奇繼續把注意力放在咖啡上。他把精品咖啡放到一旁，拿起最後一個。沒等史蒂夫介紹，他直接閱讀標籤——蘇門答臘亞齊重烘焙（Sumatra Aceh Dark Roast）——然後吸進香氣。味道讓他想起泥土，但並無貶意。比較像一些紅酒的大地氣息。他喝了一口，咖啡雖好——肯定有泥腥味，而且非常濃烈——卻比他喜歡的口味還要濃一些。他打賭這種咖啡如果沖泡方法錯誤，味道會非常苦澀。

「嗯。」他點點頭。「精品咖啡肯定是我最喜歡的口味。」

「那，你是指你對咖啡的要求跟你對男人的要求一樣囉？」史蒂夫評論道，又是一臉得意的笑。

「這個啊，這麼說好了。」巴奇說道，隔著杯沿訕笑。「這杯咖啡肯定不是架上現成的。你也不是。」

這一次，當史蒂夫放聲大笑的時候，巴奇一路到腳趾都感覺得到。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注：Brooklyn Roasting Company 被譽為紐約市最好喝的咖啡之一。總部原本設於 Jay Street 那一家，現已搬到布魯克林造船廠那裡。


	5. Chapter 5

「你根本是想毒害我，對不對？」巴奇嘟噥道，目光聚焦在眼前那杯小小的古巴咖啡上面那層漂亮的迴形狀咖啡脂層。至少史蒂夫覺得很漂亮——滑順，幾乎鬆軟，焦糖色的一層，覆蓋底下濃郁、香甜的濃縮咖啡。製作完美的古巴咖啡需要正確的糖和咖啡比例，如果做得好⋯⋯這杯咖啡像極了糖果。

如果那個破壞面容的鄙夷表情可做為評斷，巴奇顯然並不認同。「你為什麼要用你的液狀可卡因害我呢，史蒂夫？你是不是很急於把我殺了？你是不是很想開始給我洗腦的偉大計劃，把我變成一個噁心的咖啡愛好者？沒有用的。」

「沒那麼糟。」史蒂夫大笑道。因為真的不是。「我是認真的，小巴，你喝喝看。我覺得你會喜歡的。」

「我知道你的花招。還有，我們談過『小巴』這件事。你這麼積極地想把我做掉，根本沒資格那樣叫我。」

史蒂夫只是嗤鼻，端起自己那杯咖啡喝了一口。糖和咖啡的比例完美，史蒂夫得努力克制想要脫口而出的呻吟。

離開布魯克林烘豆之後，史蒂夫提議道科布爾山 (Cobble Hill) 一家很棒的古巴餐廳吃午餐。不知怎的，得知巴奇也知道那家餐廳，他一點也不訝異——經營餐廳的人大概知曉所有好吃的餐廳。而 Cafe Cubano 的確是全紐約市最好吃的古巴餐廳之一。想到 Time Out 雜誌總有一天會報導這家餐廳，給予極高評價，史蒂夫萬般不願。那個地方之後將會出現令人無法忍受的人潮。

他往後靠在長凳上，將杯子緊緊握在手中，微笑道：「誒，你要不要跟我說說你的餐廳？你知道，在我顯然要毒害你之前？」

巴奇的湯匙從法式布丁舉起，責備地指著史蒂夫。「你是想毒害我。咖啡因是一種毒品，我的朋友。而這個」——他把湯匙對咖啡揮一揮——「我很確定是終極毒品。」

「我蠻確定那個應該是海洛因。」

「我沒問你的意見，史蒂夫。」

史蒂夫訕笑，把手指沾入他的水杯裡，彈向巴奇。看見自己的心血換來那個小小的揮舞動作，他哈哈大笑，卻在巴奇用那支該死的湯匙用力拍打他的手背時縮了回去。他揉揉手，用他最佳的傷心狗狗表情看著巴奇。

「少在那裡假裝你不是罪有應得。」巴奇指責道，顯然無視於那個狗狗魅力並再次用那支可惡的湯匙指著史蒂夫的胸骨。史蒂夫瞇著眼睛瞪著巴奇，對方卻毫無退縮。史蒂夫受不了了。巴奇那張臭臉的表情實在太好笑了，史蒂夫終於放棄，為眼前這個傻蛋咧開嘴唇，展露笑容。

巴奇咬了一大口法式布丁，咧著嘴，笑得既調皮又得意，而且還蠻可愛的。「反正呢，回到我剛剛說的。我從那場意外獲得賠償金，開了餐廳。」

「你——」史蒂夫開口道，腦子裡蹦出一個新的疑問，卻突然止住，確定自己的臉頰已經蒙上一層粉紅。巴奇偏了偏頭，史蒂夫肩膀半聳。「你，呃，介意我問你發生了什麼事嗎？」他朝巴奇的義肢揮了揮。「我是指你的手臂。」

「喔。」巴奇眨了眨眼睛，又垂下目光，突然非常專注於吃了一半的甜點。他害羞地微微聳肩，笑容有些勉強。「車身被車頭撞到，在光天化日之下。對方甚至沒在紅燈停下來，就」——他的手在他面前快速移過——「直接鏟過，撞到上我的車身——我坐的那一側。」他終於抬頭看著史蒂夫，眼睛裡的謹慎讓史蒂夫不安。「撞擊力把我的手臂夾在車門和駕駛盤中間，然後⋯⋯他們沒辦法救回來。我，呃，其實並不記得整個過程。真的是什麼都不記得，甚至對那天一點印象都沒有。我記得前天晚上在工作，兩天後在醫院醒過來。」

「老天爺。」史蒂夫低喃道，覺得既可怕又震驚。他甚至還來不及道歉，巴奇已經要他別在意。

「真的，史蒂夫，沒關係的。都已經過了這麼多年，我很好。」他說著，擺動金屬手指。「我裝上了很酷的先進科技，經過那麼多物理治療，我根本沒在想念我的手臂。我的日常生活毫無阻礙，真的。」

史蒂夫想問巴奇是否真的確定，想為自己問了那個問題道歉，想給予一些安慰，卻阻止自己做以上任何一件事。巴奇眼睛裡的表情告訴他真的沒什麼好擔心的，而史蒂夫向來以信任他人為傲。於是，他只是點點頭。

「好，那之後怎樣了？」他反而問道。「你剛剛提到賠償金？」

「喔！」巴奇搖搖頭。他低頭對那盤法式布丁眨了眨眼睛，像是已經遺忘了它的存在，又咬了一口。「嗯，所以呢，在進行物理治療的時候，我的治療師建議我學習烹飪當作鍛煉靈活度。你知道，像是切洋蔥之類的——」

「等等，等一下。」史蒂夫不可思議地揮著一隻手。「你說你的治療師認為鍛鍊你的靈活度的最佳方式是。 _一把刀_ ？」

「沒什麼比在早上擔心失去一根手指最能讓一個人振作起來。」

「不好意思⋯⋯ _什麼_ ？」

巴奇嗤笑一聲。「我的物理治療師總是那樣跟我說。」

「你的物理治療師根本是個瘋子。」

「嗯，我很肯定韋德被叫過更難聽的。很多更難聽的話。」

史蒂夫打了個哆嗦，試圖甩開巴奇切洋蔥滑手的畫面。對方其它手指還健全，所以他明白根本沒什麼好擔心的。「反正，我猜一切進行順利。」

「還用說嗎？」巴奇搖搖頭。「我知道自己有技術。但誠如你所說的，一切進行順利。可是，你知道，間中也打破了幾顆蛋。」他把手翻來覆去，定定注視著。「結果顯示，學習不去捏東西比想像中難上許多。」

「等一下，你到底打破幾顆蛋？」

「呃⋯⋯很多。」

「好，可是很多是多少？」

「嗯，拍謝，不告訴你。那個數字會跟我一起進棺材。」

「你其實應該記在你的墓碑上。」

巴奇的眼睛亮了起來，又用湯匙指著他。「這想法倒不錯。」

史蒂夫哈哈大笑。他只是在開玩笑，只有巴奇才會覺得那是個好主意。「你知道嗎，你就像那種老太太，總是說要把自己出名的巧克力碎片餅乾秘方帶進棺材，結果卻刻在自己的墓碑上。」

「所以你千萬別忘記。」巴奇帶著一抹得意的笑容說道。「不過呢，我的確對烹飪啊，發想食譜啊之類的很有一套，所以拿到車禍的賠償金之後，我的好朋友山姆說服我用那筆錢報名烹飪學校，最後用來開了餐廳。他在這一行混了一陣子——喔，他是調酒大師，也是一名合格品酒師。」巴奇補充道，眼裡透著驕傲。「我們決定一起開 Furnace 17。」

「你知道嗎，我參加過你的開幕酒會。」史蒂夫插話。

才咬了半口，巴奇頓了一下。「等等，真的嗎？」

「嗯。」史蒂夫點點頭。「我想我甚至見過山姆。高高的黑人，單刀直入，負責酒吧，對嗎？」

「喔，沒錯，那肯定是山姆。」巴奇哼著鼻子說，眼睛帶著溫柔。「他恨死了我們第一個酒保，覺得對方根本沒有調酒的能力，因為山姆根本就是一個可怕的完美主義者——」

「難怪你們是朋友。」

「閉嘴啦你。」但巴奇臉上的笑容從未離開。「是的，我們合作無間是有原因的，而且我覺得餐廳之所以這麼成功也是這個原因。」

「因為你只接受最好的？」

「沒錯。」

「你知道嗎，那天晚上沒認識你很可惜。」史蒂夫把自己的咖啡喝完後，將杯子推到一旁，開始進攻巴奇的那一杯。浪費如此美好的滋味簡直是滔天大罪。「我的意思是，千萬別誤會，山姆很有趣，而且他的調酒是我喝過最棒的調酒之一，可是你知道。如果可以認識你，那也很棒。」

「幹嘛，這麽一來，我們可以在好幾個月前解決這場爭論，我這個墮落的茶飲愛好者可以早早從你的生命中消失？」巴奇大笑著嘲諷道，但眼睛裡卻沒笑意。史蒂夫不曉得該如何解讀，但他知道自己並不喜歡這樣。這讓他莫名難過。

「呃，其實，並不是。」他對巴奇微微聳肩，伴隨同樣程度的笑容。「你昨天晚上真的很有魅力，你在說著自己的餐廳的樣子⋯⋯我猜想⋯⋯我覺得你大概⋯⋯會更迷人。我的意思是，你在自己熟悉的環境裡，一定是如魚得水。」

巴奇只是注視著他。史蒂夫覺得自己好像在聚光燈下——他不曉得這一切從何而來。過了好半晌，巴奇終於有所動作，緩緩把手伸過桌子，從史蒂夫手上拿過那杯濃縮咖啡。他把杯子帶到唇邊，怯怯的笑容有些羞赧，還有一絲謹慎，然後喝了一口。

「果然如我所推測的。」巴奇終於說道。他把杯子放下，推回給史蒂夫。

「推測什麼？」史蒂夫問道，一臉矇逼。

「我的想法正確。你只是很難過幾個月前沒用這杯殺人毒品把我幹掉。」他從桌子推身而起，俯視往後靠的史蒂夫。「我跟你說了，我不會中計的！」

巴奇轉身，昂首闊步走出餐廳。史蒂夫捧腹大笑，側向長凳一邊。「我的天，我沒要毒害你啦！」他朝巴奇離去的身影大喊。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

「那是液狀可卡因，史蒂夫。」巴奇不高興地說，史蒂夫得小跑步追上他，兩人一起沿著第 42 街走，裝著新購物品的袋子拍打他的腿。「你欺騙我喝液狀可卡因。」

「好啦好啦，被你發現了。」史蒂夫開玩笑地投降，努力壓抑笑容。自他們離開那家餐廳，巴奇就一直對他絮絮叨叨的抱怨，史蒂夫通常會覺得很厭煩，但在巴奇身上卻莫名可愛討喜。「我企圖讓你喝超級好喝的液狀可卡因。」

「至少你終於承認了。我們現在到底要去哪裡？」巴奇問道，雖然聽起來更像是在抱怨。「你是不是想帶我去另一個有飲料可以把我殺掉的地方？」

「 _我並不想_ ——算了。」史蒂夫高舉雙手，繼續走路。「不是，我沒要帶你去有殺人飲料的地方。」

「最好是。」

史蒂夫在第 9 街拐個彎，站在帝國咖啡與茶 (Empire Coffee & Tea) 的外頭。他把雙手伸向招牌。「你看！這是我們的店。他們結合了我們兩個人的口味。」

「只是我來過這裡，而且他們賣的不是茶。」

「喔，不然是什麼？」因為史蒂夫很肯定他們有一整面牆滿滿都是茶。

「這個。」巴奇用充滿指控意味的金屬手指指著那家店。「不過是拿架上買的爛貨充當，如你生動的形容，茶葉味道的水。」他接著惡狠狠地瞪著史蒂夫。「真要我說，這根本是一坨屎。」

「嗯，我多少意識到。」

「所以呢，我們接下來要去哪裡？還是我們有要去哪裡嗎？我的意思是，如果這是最後一個——」

史蒂夫抓住巴奇的手臂，阻止他走開。「不，等一下。」巴奇低下目光，看著史蒂夫的手，史蒂夫立刻鬆開。他尷尬地向大門揮了揮手。「那並不是我帶你過來的唯一原因。」

「所以你沒打算強迫我喝爛茶？」

史蒂夫噗哧一笑。「沒，我甚至沒打算強迫你喝爛咖啡。」他有所會意地傾前，降低音量。「我們如果開誠布公的話，他們這裡煮給客人的咖啡還蠻難喝的。可是有一種特殊的咖啡豆，我想你會覺得很有意思。」

「很有意思？」

「那款豆子非常，嗯⋯⋯愛國？」

「因為我們這陣子有夠愛國的。」

「嗯，我覺得這個會讓那個愛恢復一些。」

「好，我現在真他媽的好奇了。」

史蒂夫握住巴奇那隻金屬手，拉著他往大門走去。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

「他有他自己的咖啡豆。」

「而且最棒的是，真的很好喝。」

「我怎麼一點也驚訝你已經喝過了。」

史蒂夫嗤笑一聲。「你還不認識我嗎？」

「說的沒錯。」巴奇轉向史蒂夫，雙眼再次呈現活潑表情。「所以，歐巴馬有他自己的咖啡豆啊？」

「貌似這樣。」說著，史蒂夫朝那個立著歐巴馬綜合標籤的麻布袋點點頭。店裡的這一頭有一整排類似的袋子，裡面裝了來自全球各地的咖啡，並摻入店裡專有的綜合口味。歐巴馬咖啡混合了來自肯亞、蘇門答臘和夏威夷可那的豆子。說實在的，是相當棒的綜合口味。

「好，我不敢相信自己會這麼說，可是——」巴奇咬牙切齒，一陣顫抖流動過肩膀——「可是我得喝喝看。」

史蒂夫得克制想笑的衝動。「喔，這樣啊，如果他們正在煮的話，你不會想在這裡喝的。我剛剛說他們賣的咖啡很難喝並不是在開玩笑。」他轉頭看了看正在櫃台後面忙碌著的員工。「可是，呃⋯⋯」史蒂夫回過頭看著巴奇，再次感覺在背脊蔓延開來的緊張情緒。「我們可以買一些，然後回我家，我替你煮一杯。我是說，如果你想要的話。」

巴奇注視著他，目無表情。不知為何，史蒂夫迫切想要知道巴奇的腦子在想什麼。

「這樣啊，我想說。」巴奇開口道，雙倍微微在胸前收緊。「你已經證明了你可以煮一杯不錯的咖啡，我想我可以相信你會弄個我 _可能_ 會喜歡的。」

史蒂夫忽略流竄全身的細微興奮。「 _可能_ 會喜歡？」

「可能。」

「我想『可能』已經很不錯了。」

巴奇害羞地對他微笑，輕蹭他的肩膀。「快去買一包吧。」

史蒂夫在走向櫃台的路上盡量不用跑的。

 

＊＊＊＊

 

百老匯位於蘇活區，在豪士頓 (Houston) 和 運河街 (Canal Street) 之間，是曼哈頓最熱鬧的街道之一。紐約以時尚聞名，這裡匯集眾多知名品牌，精品店綿延半英里，任何有信用卡、熱愛血拼的人都可在此花上好幾個小時將衣櫃裡的衣服換上好幾次新裝。

史蒂夫對此並不是粉絲。沒錯，他對時裝的熱愛與一般男人差不多，但他總覺得百老匯有些過於擁擾。像是某種競賽，看最後誰可以帶回最多的購物袋。再加上這一區總是充斥著觀光客和當地人，更是無濟於事。而且坦白說，史蒂夫厭惡人群。這是在洛杉磯長大的結果。在那裡，如果真想和人群共處，你還得花時間開車過去。在紐約，人潮通常無預警出現。

與巴奇一起走到街道上，史蒂夫得忍住肩膀上的僵硬，下顎的緊繃。巴奇說他要帶史蒂夫到這附近某個地方，但什麼地方值得和週末的人潮摩肩接踵，史蒂夫無從知曉。他已經準備好打退堂鼓了，因為說真的，他為什麼要容忍這一切？他對巴奇認識不深，過了今天，甚至這個週末，兩人也許不見相見，所以他現在為什麼會撞上一個從 Dean & Deluca 走出來，忙著講電話，沒注意到史蒂夫還差半寸就會不小心把她的很多 _很多_ 袋子撞飛的典型金髮女子。當他最終還是撞上她的肩膀的時候，她看著他，一臉受辱的表情，好像她自己無視周遭環境是他的錯似的。

「那個地方很遠嗎？」史蒂夫咬著牙問道。

「還有兩條街區，在布魯姆 (Broome) 附近。」

「很好。」他喃喃自語。「在兩條街區。太棒了。」

這似乎獲得巴奇的注意力。他停下腳步，用謹慎的目光看著史蒂夫。「嘿，你還好嗎？」

「好得不得了。」

「你如果不想⋯⋯」

「我沒事，好嗎？」史蒂夫一隻手向街道揮了揮。「我們可以繼續走嗎？」

各種情緒籠罩巴奇的五官，隨即被一張控制謹慎的面具取代。他交疊手臂，抬起毫不妥協的下巴。「你知道嗎，沒關係的。我想我們都已經說明了各自的觀點。咖啡並不全然是反基督的行為，我把那杯茶給你試喝的時候，你也沒吐出來。」他朝掛在史蒂夫手臂上的袋子點點頭。「我就拿我買的東西，然後我們各走各路。」

他伸手要取，史蒂夫立刻覺得很糟。還來不及阻止自己，他抓住巴奇的手臂。「巴奇，等等。」他說道，隨即因巴奇臉上的表情而放手。他用手臂環抱自己，站得更靠近，為難以避免的難堪做好準備。「我很抱歉。我只是⋯⋯我不喜歡人多的地方。」

「喔。」巴奇的眼睛因理解而變得柔和。他把一隻手搭在史蒂夫的手臂上，後者無法解釋自己何以因這個觸碰而明顯鬆了一口氣。「你之前怎麼不說呢？我們可以跳過這個，改天⋯⋯再來，還是你知道，也不用來——之類的。都可以。」他的手離開史蒂夫的手臂，垂到身體兩側，目光亦隨著垂下。「沒關係的。我們可以，呃，離開。如果你要的話。」

史蒂夫的直覺是說 _好，我們馬上離開這個鬼地方_ 。可是巴奇的表情告訴他無論他們要去哪裡，那個地方很重要。天曉得為何，史蒂夫最不想看見巴奇灰藍色的眼睛有任何形式的失望。

他鬆開手背，用一根手指勾住巴奇義肢的其中一根手指。他聽見巴奇微微倒抽一口氣——那聲音淹沒的他們周遭的所有喧囂。「你說還有兩個街區，對嗎？」他小聲問道。

「嗯。」巴奇低聲回答，眼睛注視著他們互勾的手指。「在布魯姆。」

「你剛剛說了。」

「嗯，好像是。」

「替我帶路？」

巴奇回應的笑容微弱，卻明亮得足以啟動太陽的熱力。「嗯，好。」他將彼此其餘的手指交纏在一起，溫柔地拉著史蒂夫一起走，引導他們穿越重重人潮。過沒多久，他們轉入布魯姆街，巴奇在一對灰綠色的法式玻璃門停了下來。玻璃上用金箔寫著在 Harney & Sons，如此簡約，在周遭的建築之間，幾乎難以覺察到。

他們踏了進去，史蒂夫無法不對內部的規模瞠目結舌。挑高天花板幾乎有兩層樓高，兩邊牆的架上是一層又一層的茶。其中一邊以罐裝茶葉和茶包組成，口味和種類與他們在 T2 看見的不相上下。另一側看來則像是品茶區，後面的牆上從地板到天花板都是茶罐，而在店中央展開的是一張又一張的桌子，上面擺放了泡茶和品茶的配件，還有蜂蜜和烘焙糕點之類的食品。這個地方的深度比高度大上兩倍，後面還有一座小咖啡館，裡頭有一區桌子和一個吧台。

「這裡根本就是時光機器 TARDIS（注一） 嘛。」他將一切盡收眼簾，喃喃說道。

「什麼？」巴奇微微搖了搖他的手——他沒注意到他們還牽著手——他抬頭看見一雙好奇的眼睛正在注視著他。

「喔，呃，就是⋯⋯」他尷尬地向整個空間揮揮手。「你知道，裡面比外面還大。」

「你是指外頭看起來比較小。」巴奇答道，而且哇哩勒，他知道《超時空奇俠》。

史蒂夫努力不讓自己目瞪口呆。他一直是個隱蔽的奇俠粉絲。那時候他在約克夏得了嚴重的肺炎，在醫院裡待了三個星期，唯一讓他不至於悶得發慌的事情就是觀賞《超時空奇俠》的重播。可是在史蒂夫的工作領域裡，任何宅男行為通常不被讚賞。

「那你是個克拉拉粉絲囉？」他盡所能以無所謂的語氣問道。

「其實是唐娜。」巴奇呵呵笑答道，隨即拉著他往裡面走，到後面去。「克拉拉總是表現得一副比博士還要厲害的樣子，可是唐娜才是唯一真正無所謂的人。」

「我很少遇到《超時空奇俠》同好。」

巴奇嗤鼻。「喔，那你應該看看我和山姆在新一季推出的時候的樣子。我們蠻討人厭的。」

「我一點也不驚訝。」

「別以為你就好到哪兒去。」

「我承認。」

他們在咖啡館前面擺放著的「稍後帶位」的牌子停了下來，巴奇轉過頭去，眼裡盡是笑意。「嗯，那個，就⋯⋯如果你是十一的粉絲，千萬別告訴山姆。他可能會殺了你。」

「為什麼？難道他是田納特的粉絲？」

「不是，山姆是個純粹主義者。」

「啊。那是艾克斯頓了。」

巴奇還來不及回答，一個嬌小可愛的棕髮女生走了過來，對巴奇微笑。「你好啊，親愛的。」她打招呼道，轉身看史蒂夫。「這位又是誰呢？他壯碩得不像貝卡，詹姆斯。除非貝卡這次變成六呎高的金髮壯漢，你只是瞞著我不說而已。」

史蒂夫感覺自己臉頰緋紅，巴奇哄然大笑，拍了拍他的胸口。「不是，我恐怕貝卡還是貝卡。她還在學校裡。」

「還在哈佛囉？」

「她還真是個叛徒。」

「她唸 _哈佛_ ，巴奇。根本夠不上是叛徒。」

「波士頓，蘇曦。 _波士頓_ 。」

蘇曦搖搖頭，笑了出來。「你真是無藥可救，你知道的。」接著又向史蒂夫示意。「你打算介紹一下嗎？」

「喔，不好意思。蘇曦，這是史蒂夫，我的⋯⋯朋友。」他答道，臉頰染上一層粉紅。「史蒂夫，這是蘇曦，這裡的經理，也是我的老朋友。」

史蒂夫微笑著伸出閒置的手。「很高興認識你，蘇曦。」

「彼此彼此。」她答道，與他握手，又向滿座的咖啡館張望。「得等個二十分鐘。」

巴奇點點頭，蹭了蹭史蒂夫的肩膀。「來吧，我帶你參觀一下。你今天帶我去了兩個地方，總得讓我繼續教育你才算公平。」

「教育？」蘇曦重複道。

巴奇把頭偏向史蒂夫。「這位仁兄討厭——」

「我的天，你敢再說一次我討厭茶！」果不其然，蘇曦兩眼睜大，還來不及譴責史蒂夫才是這裡的叛徒，他繼續說道：「那個⋯⋯我們今天早上發現我不是茶飲愛好者，而巴奇也不是很喜歡咖啡。所以我們今天都在給對方上課。」

「等等，讓我搞清楚。」蘇曦一隻手在他們之間揮來揮去。「你們兩個覺得有必要拖著彼此走遍整個紐約市，只是為了證明一點。」她的眼睛瞇了起來。「證明茶和咖啡哪個好喝。」

史蒂夫眨了眨眼睛。「呃，是啊。」

「 _茶和咖啡。_ 」

「那是——是啊。」巴奇和史帝夫互相交換一個聳肩。他顯然也不曉得哪裡有問題。

「茶和咖啡。」她重複道，這回兩手叉腰，史蒂夫只得向她點頭。她注視了他們半晌，才把雙手舉向空中，轉過身去。「該死的男人。」她走開的時候喃喃自語。「總是這麼討人厭。」

史蒂夫靠向巴奇免得被聽見。「我們是不是闖禍了？」

「好像是。」

「你覺得她會替我們找位子嗎？」

「我不曉得。」

「我們還要留下來嗎？」

「我其實很害怕離開。」

「我也是。」

他們轉頭看著彼此，史蒂夫知道自己的眼睛和巴奇一樣張得大大的。可是過沒多久，兩人終於忍不住一陣咯咯笑，巴奇抓了他的手臂，引導他走回店裡的主要區域。

他們隨處參觀，巴奇向史蒂夫介紹（用他自己的話說）他在紐約市最愛的茶店。他認識這裡的每一名員工——不只是他們的名字。他問料理前台的傑夫在學校的近況，和管理品茶區的大衛和克萊爾聊各自的小孩如何。大衛甚至感謝巴奇上個月免費提供他太太生日派對的外燴。

這當中還有些什麼，而且並不只是巴奇對茶的熱愛。他對這個地方投入感情，與史蒂夫對 BRC 的感情不相仲伯，甚至更多。這讓史蒂夫忍不住揣想，因為史蒂夫對他最喜歡的咖啡館——還有對咖啡——的熱愛其實有一個非常私人的原因。他猜想巴奇和茶之間是否亦然。

他正要問的時候，蘇曦大步向他們走來，用頭示意咖啡館的方向。「桌子整理好了。你們這兩個瘋子跟我來。」

他們倆沒有回應，只是乖乖地隨她走到一張位於角落的小桌子。盡管這裡的桌子擠在一起，這張桌子卻感覺特別親密。想到蘇曦佯裝的臭臉也無法掩飾她對巴奇疼愛，史蒂夫懷疑這是特意安排的。他應該覺得困擾的——她顯然以為這是一個約會。可是他唯一的感覺卻是喜歡。他發現自己其實⋯⋯還蠻喜歡這種感覺。這反而讓他更困擾。他注視著正忙著把餐巾布鋪在自己大腿上的巴奇，想要尋回今天早上還有的隨性情慾。雖然情慾尚在，他不確定到底有多隨性了。

巴奇這時抬頭，臉上是一抹害羞又帶著些許好奇的笑容。「怎麼了？我臉上有東西嗎？」

史蒂夫沒有回答。那個笑容讓他的心以最愉快——雖有些不安——的方式翻騰。巴奇繼續注視著他，笑容變得有些溫柔——有些甜蜜——史蒂夫終於承認自己麻煩大了。這麼多年來，他意識到這是他第一次想要成為那個笑容展現的原因，而且不只是為了美好的性愛。他想要擁有笑容背後的疼膩。他想在明天早晨醒來時能夠再見到那抹笑容，甚至或許之後的每個早晨。

巴奇太不可思議了——名符其實的充滿矛盾。他對自己的手臂難為情，卻又蔑視任何因此看不起他的人。他看來是由衷關心身邊的人，但他若認為你對某件事看法錯誤，他會很樂意叫你滾蛋。可是史蒂夫認為盡管他們之間存有奇怪的歧見，而且雖然他們前一天晚上才認識，巴奇會毫不猶豫在他有需要的時候出現在他身邊。

自從佩姬放棄史蒂夫，選擇了自己的事業，他是第一次希望也許，就也許，有人會在他身邊陪著他。他也許甚至希望那個人會是坐在他對面的男人。

「沒有。」史蒂夫終於答道，然後別過目光，打破這個片刻。他溫和地笑了笑。「除了你媽媽給你的那個醜樣子之外。」

「只是你先前對我的性感一直滔滔不絕。」

「唓。」史蒂夫不理會他。「你越是跟我推銷你的茶，就越是不可愛。」

「喔，謝謝你喔。」巴奇答道，卻跟著史蒂夫一起哈哈大笑。他們打開菜單，史蒂夫得承認菜單得精美讓他激賞。漂亮的楮皮紙以厚實的皮革紮成，絕非他在大多數咖啡館找得到的那種品質。

或者，呵，他很激賞直到他翻過一頁，看見羅列出來的茶品，他簡直大大吃一驚。「不。」他喃喃自語。

巴奇從自己的菜單抬起頭。「不，什麼？」

他繼續驚恐地看著一頁又一頁的茶品。他發現六款不同種類的「早餐」茶，而且還只是瞄了一眼而已。「這個世界上哪有這麼多茶。」

巴奇噗哧一聲，史蒂夫很想打他。「很神奇，對不對。簡直就像是，你懂的，茶是這個世界上最受歡迎的飲品之一，還是什麼的。」

「你這樣根本無濟於事！」史蒂夫抱怨道，金屬手指這時輕輕地握住他抓著菜單的手。

「要我幫你挑嗎？」巴奇問道。

「不用，我可以自己來。」史蒂夫固執地回答。巴奇聳聳肩，正要把手抽走，史蒂夫下一秒鐘笨拙地翻過他的手，與他十指交扣。巴奇訝異地眨眼睛，但史蒂夫堅決視而不見。

他繼續瀏覽菜單，雖然他著實不曉得自己到底在看什麼。這非他能力所及，可是他才不會讓巴奇贏了這個回合，即使史蒂夫就那樣握住他的手好像這是什麼約會，而且明明不是。

他挑的第一款茶有一個蠻有意思，但至少熟悉的名字。「我就選皇家英式早餐茶。」他說道，輕輕拍了拍菜單才闔上。說實在的，就算他點的是那些天殺的月桂葉，他也不管了。他目前唯一能夠關注的是他還握著巴奇的手這件事。像個傻子似的。「我的意思是，如果溫莎家族也喝的話，應該壞不到哪裡去，對吧！」

巴奇張開嘴巴，又閉上，然後點點頭。「你說的沒錯。」說著，他把自己的菜單闔上。「我也點一樣的，這樣我們可以要一大壺，而不是兩小壺。」

他的目光瞄向兩人交扣的手。史蒂夫想不出任何繼續握著的理由，他於是抽手，將自己的兩隻手放在大腿上。「可是，呃，要是我不喜歡呢？一小壺會不會比較安全，以防萬一？」

巴奇伸縮自己的金屬手指才模仿史蒂夫的動作，將雙手放在自己的大腿上。他看起來有些不自在，史蒂夫第一次感覺到真正的窘迫正在蠢動。「這個嘛，如果你不喜歡的話，我可以喝剩下的茶。」

「不好意思。」史蒂夫脫口而出，無視巴奇的答覆。他懷疑自己的臉是不是已經著火了，他實在尷尬得要命。

「不好意思啥？」

「牽手的事，呃，很奇怪。不好意思，我不曉得是怎麼回事。」

只是他確實曉得，但他無論如何什麼也不會說的。

「喔。」巴奇悄聲說道，目光垂下。「不，沒關係。那還，嗯⋯⋯蠻不錯的。其實。」

史蒂夫的心再度翻騰。「是喔？」

巴奇只是聳聳肩，卻沒抬頭。「是啊，我是指，從來沒人想握那隻手，所以。你懂的。」他又聳聳肩。史蒂夫對⋯⋯管他到底是怎麼回事⋯⋯的不安退去，他把自己的手放回到桌子上，緩緩滑過去，確定巴奇看得見他的時候才停下來。

巴奇抬起頭，表情猶豫。史蒂夫並不懷疑巴奇照顧自己的能力，但那個表情讓史蒂夫想要痛揍每一個曾經讓巴奇為自己的手臂而感到難過的人。

「我可以嗎？」他悄聲地問。

巴奇遲疑了一下，慢慢將自己的手從大腿上抬起伸出。史蒂夫再度把他們的手指交纏一起，將巴奇的手拿到自己的唇邊，在手背上輕輕一吻。金屬表面微溫，史蒂夫依稀記得他提過先進的溫度調節：手臂有一部分以太陽能運作，但也有一個核心能源避免手臂受凍。

這的確是史蒂夫前所未見的酷炫技術，他無法理解怎麼會有人讓巴奇覺得那根本不是什麼神奇創造。他的車禍確實恐怖，但卻也因禍得福，史蒂夫只想確保巴奇永遠都知道他的手臂就跟他的人一樣特別。

巴奇的雙眼緊緊盯著自己的手，下顎收緊，呼吸輕淺。史蒂夫把他的手翻過來，在掌心上烙下一吻，然後把他的雙手握在自己的手裡。「如果你沒意見的話。」他開口道。「接下來一整天，我想盡量牽你的手。」

巴奇說話的時候聲音有些吃力。「你是不是⋯⋯那你待會兒是不是想做什麼？還是指我們在這裡的——」

「我想說我們等一下可以一起吃晚餐。」史蒂夫對他輕輕一笑，吻了吻巴奇的指尖。「我知道 45 街有一家很棒的土耳其餐廳？」

「Antalia？」

「你知道那家餐廳？」

巴奇點點頭。「他們的牛肉和羊肉阿達納超好吃。而且，你知道，土耳其人泡的茶很好喝。」

史蒂夫忍不住微笑。「他們煮的咖啡也很好喝。」

「嗯，我聽說過土耳其咖啡，史蒂夫。聽起來就跟你要我喝的古巴咖啡一樣精彩。」巴奇大笑回應道。他的目光越過史蒂夫，後者這在發現蘇曦已經走到他們的桌子前。

「我想你們既然已經從看菜單進行到注視彼此的眼睛，這表示你們已經可以點餐了。」

巴奇紅了臉，把手抽出來，但他的手指緩緩掃過史蒂夫的手心。他向蘇曦展現迷人的笑容。「我還需要看菜單嗎？」

「沒有客人像你這樣熟記內容，這倒是真的。」她同意道。她記下他們點的一大壺茶，巴奇還另外點了香草司康，拍胸脯保證與他們的茶飲完美搭配。

他們點的東西很快就送上來，史蒂夫雖然不願意承認，但那杯茶還真的蠻好喝的，尤其是當作下午的飲料。他開始明白英國人為什麼如此重視下午茶，甚至說了出來。

「的確適合午後。」巴奇同意道，一邊把凝脂奶油和果醬塗抹在一個司康上面。他把司康放進嘴裡，吞下後又繼續說：「你看喔，你不理解的是，和咖啡比較起來，茶是比較簡單的咖啡因飲料。喝完以後的衝擊比較輕微，尤其和你們這些人喜歡在餐後點濃縮咖啡比較。」

「我們這些人？」史蒂夫挑眉問道。

「是的。」巴奇用一塊司康指著他。「你們這些人——嘿！」他驚呼一聲。原來史蒂夫直接從他的手指上把司康咬走，還安撫地舔了一下巴奇的拇指指腹。看見巴奇倒抽一口氣呼吸，他默默恭喜自己幹得好。

「你剛剛說什麼？」他啞著嗓子問道，透過低垂的睫毛注視著巴奇。「你剛剛取笑我們這些人什麼？」

巴奇盯著史蒂夫的嘴巴好幾秒才搖搖頭。「你玩賤招。」

史蒂夫聳聳肩，毫無悔意。「至少你知道我喜歡玩。」

「喔，我非常清楚。」

「只是想確認我們想法一致。」他大笑著說，隨即想起他先前想問巴奇的問題。「誒，跟我說說。」他問道。「這個地方是怎麼回事？」

巴奇蹙眉。「什麼意思？什麼怎麼回事？」

史蒂夫向店內四周揮了揮手。「這個地方，這家店。我是說，剛剛和蘇曦還有前場的人，你就⋯⋯我不曉得，你似乎對這裡很了解。比你對剛剛帶我去的地方還要了解。」

令人不解的是，巴奇開始臉紅。「喔，對啊，那個。」他抓了抓自己的鼻子，眉間出現一道小皺折。「我——這個嘛，我每個月至少來這裡一次，已經有⋯⋯十五年了吧！」

「等等，真的假的？」史蒂夫在腦子算了算。「所以這表示你那時候還在唸高中？」

「嗯，十六歲。」真要說什麼的話，巴奇的臉頰上的顏色更深了。「呃，貝卡那時候大概四歲，超喜歡和她的洋娃娃一起玩茶會。全套的，有桌子、椅子，還有一套花俏的小茶組。她連著好幾個月大概每天都會搞茶會。反正呢，她生日的時候，我問我的父母可不可以給她一個驚喜，辦一個真正的茶會，可是我媽覺得如果我自己帶貝卡去的話會更好。」他開始把玩自己的餐巾紙，撕成小碎片，目光專注於自己的動作。

「可是呢，誠如貝卡經常指出，我那時候已經自己開始一個人做很多『大孩子』的事了，她又總是想跟著我。她那時候就是一個很可愛、很早熟的小孩，而且⋯⋯」他笑了出來，一個溺愛的微笑浮現唇邊。「史蒂夫，那個小孩從學會走路就獨立得嚇死人，而且我媽說得沒錯。我想她雖然不喜歡錯過貝卡的生日，她知道如果只有我們兩個人一起去的話，貝卡會樂翻天。所以，我們就去了。」他聳聳肩膀說道。「我們還盛裝打扮——像過復活節那麼慎重（註二）——然後我把她帶來這裡，當作驚喜。我們，呃，我們甚至還帶了幾個她的洋娃娃過來，然後辦了我們自己真正的茶會。她到現在都說那是她最棒的生日派對。」

他停了下來，卻繼續撕著餐巾紙。這一次，史蒂夫沒有猶豫。他伸手握住巴奇的金屬手，又吻了一下。巴奇終於抬起頭的時候，史蒂夫莞爾。「那你怎麼會每個月來這裡一次？」

「喔，這個嘛，那次之後，貝卡央求我什麼時候再帶她過來，然後我就開始每個月都帶她來了。就跟第一次來的時候一樣，我們會認真打扮，進行我們的巴奇／貝卡時光。」

「而且你知道最有趣的事是什麼嗎？我們一次也沒錯過——就算是我們彼此討厭的時候，或我發生車禍之後，甚至是她離開家裡上大學之後。我的意思是，她得在波士頓找一家茶店，可是她會過去，而我會來這裡，然後我們會 FaceTime。不過，我會盡量每隔幾個月上去找她，兩個人一起去。」

他對史蒂夫微微一笑。「所以我對茶才這麼熱愛。因為茶的關係，我妹妹成了我在這個世界上最好的朋友。」

史蒂夫注視著他，啞口無言。這應該是他聽過最可愛的事了，他先前對巴奇自以為了不起的所有看法瞬間煙消雲散。因為他知道那是什麼樣的感覺——對某件事有著深深的熱愛，因為那件事讓他想起某樣寶貴的東西。

而且，就在此刻，有兩件不同的事湧上心頭，清澈晶瑩，鮮明耀眼。

他多麽思念他的母親，心裡隱隱作痛。

他也知道，就像對真理非常肯定，他已經完完全全，徹徹底底對巴奇・巴恩斯無法自拔。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 啊呀，晚了一天，真不好意思。另外，我這次就不把他們去的地方網址放上來了，但那些咖啡館、茶店和餐廳確實存在。
> 
> 註一：TARDIS 就是英國影集 Doctor Who （台灣譯為《超時空奇俠》，另有譯《異世奇人》、《神秘博士》）裡頭的時光機。文中提到的克拉拉（Clara Oswald）和唐娜（Donna Noble）是博士的同伴。克里斯多福・艾克斯頓（Christopher Eccleston）和大衛・田納特（David Tennant ）分別是第十的第十一個博士。  
> 註二：基督徒會在復活節當天早上穿新衣，慶祝耶穌復活。


	6. Chapter 6

「我真不敢相信你竟然要我們一路走到市中心。」巴奇抱怨道，卻情不自禁對史蒂夫微笑。他們正沿著第五大道走。

「你這樣抱怨走路算是哪門子的紐約人？」

「是真正的紐約人。」他反擊道，做了一個鬼臉。「我們早在很久很久以前就不搞悠閒步行參觀這座城市那一套了。」

「喔，可是我沒試過，你就遷就我一下。」

「好啦好啦。」抱怨歸抱怨，巴奇其實對走路並不在意。耀眼的太陽依然高掛天空，但隨著那一團火球往西邊下降，難耐的熱氣也逐漸減為可應付的溫度。

雖然這樣很不錯，巴奇卻幾乎沒有覺察到，尤其以他內心正在翻攪的方式。因為從他們離開 Harney & Sons 的那一刻開始，史蒂夫就牽起他的手——巴奇那支金屬手，如同他所說的那樣。而且他現在依然牽著，彷彿那隻手是真實的。巴奇好想哭，雖然他不確定是出於感激還是難過。自從車禍發生之後，所有和巴奇接觸過的人都沒把他當作完整的一個人看待。然而，史蒂夫不止在 Harney 竭盡所能讓巴奇覺得自己獨一無二，現在仍是。

想到除了自己的家人之外還有人真正在乎他，巴奇縱然想從中獲得安慰——縱然他也許希望那個人是史蒂夫——他知道自己只是在投射而已。他知道自己不應該對一個酒吧的邂逅產生感情。

他低頭看了看兩人前兩根手指扣在一起的地方。「嘿，我可以問你一個問題嗎？」

史蒂夫看了看他。「可以啊。」

巴奇猶豫了一下，不曉得該如何提問腦中所想。「我只是，呃⋯⋯我在想你為什麼覺得你需要牽我的手？」他當下便知道那樣措詞不對。果不其然，史蒂夫的臉沉了下來，準備把手抽回。巴奇收緊力道，搖搖頭。「不，我——我並不是那個意思。」他嘆了一口氣，停下腳步，將兩個人拉到一旁去。

「那是什麼？」史蒂夫小聲地問。他低頭看著兩人仍連接在一起的手。巴奇好想踢自己的一腳。「你如果不想我這麼做，或者不喜歡，我完全明白。真的。」

「對不起，我不是那樣意思，我發誓。」

「那你是什麼意思？」

巴奇又嘆了一口氣，抬頭看著街道上熙來攘往的人群。他們過著自己的生活，完全無視那個躲在鷹架下面怕得要死的笨蛋。那個笨蛋害怕史蒂夫一旦鬆開手，一切便結束了。

他深吸一口氣，終於回頭看著史蒂夫。「我想，我只是在猜你這麼做是不是出於同情，因為你大可不用這麼做。我是個成年人，而且我不討厭我的手臂。我知道我剛剛在 Harney 說過的話，可是我真的沒事了。我在很久以前就已經放下失去手臂的憤怒了。可是你知道，我也曉得這個看起來是什麼樣子，你不用假裝一點也不奇怪——」

「巴奇，夠了。」

巴奇立刻閉上嘴巴，既鬆了一口氣，又對史蒂夫臉上認真的表情忐忑不安。史蒂夫緩緩讓他往後走，把他擠到鷹架的牆上。巴奇的背部輕輕地碰了一聲，兩人如此靠近，他得眨眼睛才能把史蒂夫聚焦。史蒂夫把他們其餘的手指纏在一起，另一隻手則把玩著巴奇後脖子上的細髮。巴奇一時忘了怎麼呼吸。

「巴奇，我現在要跟你說件事，而且我需要你仔細聽我說，非常仔細。」巴奇只能點點頭。史蒂夫又靠得更近。「無庸置疑，你是我這輩子見過最美好的人。你真的是。而且我指的是你的全部，每一寸。從這裡」——他輕扯巴奇的頭髪——「到這裡」——他捏了捏巴奇的金屬手指——「還有一路往下的其它部分。我之所以牽你的手並不是因為我認為你有這個需要。我牽你的手是因為我想這麼做。我。如果這不是你想要的，你只要跟我說一聲，我就會住手。」

他動也不動，看似等待巴奇的答覆，可是巴奇卻無法言語，只能睜大眼睛，眨啊眨。但史蒂夫一定是把他的沈默當作拒絕，因為他又開始準備把手抽回，巴奇這時恍然大悟。他抓住史蒂夫的腰，把他固定在原位。

「我不要你住手。」他悄聲地說。他很肯定他永遠都不要史蒂夫停下來。

「我可以吻你嗎？」

巴奇很想問為什麼，畢竟他們已經什麼都做了。他猜測他想要獲得允許，但他只是點點頭。史蒂夫用自己的嘴唇輕觸巴奇的唇的時候，嘴巴是閉著的。相較於他們前一晚在酒吧開始親熱之後共享的每一個吻，一切那麼激烈、飢渴、快速，這個吻很不一樣，溫柔又純潔。

當他們拉開距離的時候，史蒂夫的目光在巴奇的臉上流連，巴奇卻不曉得他到底想知道，不曉得答案是什麼，於是他說出出現在腦子裡的第一件事。

「你為什麼這麼喜歡咖啡？」

「不好意思，什麼？」

巴奇呻吟了一聲，把頭垂靠在史蒂夫的肩膀上。「對不起，我不曉得那個問題從哪裡蹦出來。」他很確定史蒂夫這次真的會把手掙脫，但他反而聽見一陣輕輕笑聲。

「你很好笑，你知道嗎？」史蒂夫低喃道，吻了吻巴奇的耳窩。巴奇很肯定那個才是史蒂夫的稱謂。

「其實，我覺得你才是好笑的那個。」他終於抬起頭，看見史蒂夫正在對他微笑，好像他有點神經病，但也好像是他對巴奇有點神經病沒意見。

巴奇猜想也許喜歡史蒂夫這件事並不太糟。

「但我是認真的。」他又往牆上靠以便好好看著史蒂夫。「如果你今天證明了什麼的話，那就是你熱愛咖啡就像我熱愛茶那樣，所以我很好奇原因。」

「你如果好奇這其中是不是有什麼故事的話，真的有。」他終於把身體往後一些，卻沒放開巴奇的手，只是帶著他往人行道走。「是因為我媽。」

「你母親？」

史蒂夫點點頭，勾起一抹微笑。「我想你應該知道的第一件事是，我父親在我出生前在一場軍事意外中罹難了。」

「天啊，史蒂夫，我很遺憾。」

史蒂夫只是要他別在意。「不，沒事了，真的。我的意思是，我也不曾認識過他。而且誠如我媽經常說的，他走得很帥氣。他是為了他熱愛的工作而犧牲。」他給了巴奇一個小小的，驕傲的笑容。「但基本上，我這輩子是跟我媽相依為命。她從不去約會，她總是說她沒時間——她是急診室護士，還要扶養我——可是我覺得是因為我父親是她一生的摯愛。她的床頭櫃一直擺著我父親的照片。」

「另一件你應該知道的事情是，我們沒有出過國。在我成長的過程中，一次也沒有。最興奮的出遊應該是每年去一趟迪士尼樂園了，而且也只有四十英里的距離。但重點是，她喜歡遊歷世界的想法。她很少說什麼，可是我知道那是她在我離開家裡之後的重大計劃。」他笑了出來，抓了抓後腦勺。「你知道嗎，我曾經和自己開玩笑說她就等著我搬出去之後把公寓賣掉，然後這輩子就滾得遠遠的。我只能靠她偶爾寄來的明信片知道她人在哪裡。」

「可是，如我所說的，在我成長的過程中，我們沒有出過國。我們只是過著自己的日子，我上學，她在醫院裡辛苦工作。倒是有一件事。她總是說想要遊歷世界，沒錯，可是她也說過她非常快樂。只要有她的兒子，還有她的第一杯咖啡，她就擁有這一生所需要的東西。」

他們放慢腳步，間中與路過的人相碰，但巴奇絲毫沒有覺察。他的全部注意力都聚焦在史蒂夫身上，而且只有史蒂夫。他一心一意聆聽他說的每一個字。

「你看喔，就是這件事。」他說道，眼睛只看著巴奇。「她喜歡每天早上醒來後的第一杯咖啡。她總是說無論任何一天，她最喜歡的時刻就是喝第一口咖啡的時候。她說那是因為她自以為是個咖啡鑑賞家」——他噗哧一聲，巴奇也笑了——「可是我覺得原因不只如此。我覺得她喜歡那股寧靜。我小時候是個很難搞的小孩，總是愛惹事，加上她的工作性質⋯⋯呵，我想她是喜歡那份每天難得的寧靜片刻。」

史蒂夫沈默一分鐘，但巴奇不敢問任何問題。他的確猜測史蒂夫必定有他熱愛咖啡的原因，就像巴奇有他自己熱愛喝茶的原因，但他沒想到會是如此重要，而且和他自己的故事一樣重要。然而，史蒂夫說的每一句話越發顯示他簡直大錯特錯。他不曉得流竄心中的這份感覺是羞恥，或自己對走在身邊的這個男人漸深的喜歡。他想也許兩者皆是。

史蒂夫繼續說話的時候，其中多了一份未見的沈重。「總之呢，我唸高中的最後一年，她被驗出患上第四期卵巢癌。」巴奇肺部的空氣全被抽走，握住史蒂夫的力道更重。「她，呃，她只剩下六月個，但她卻撐了九個月。我想她是為了撐到我畢業為止，她好像知道自己如果在那之前走的話，我就不會完成學業。她想的也沒錯。」

「所以，在她過世之後，我發現她的存了很多錢。很多很多錢。都是來自我父親的壽險和他死後來自軍隊的賠償金。」史蒂夫擦擦眼睛，啞著聲音繼續說道：「原來她為我把大部分錢存下來。我想她應該是打算利用一些做旅遊基金，但她把其餘留下來，確保我不用為錢擔心，這麼一來，我可以⋯⋯上大學，不用擔心租金就可以過自己的生活，諸如此類的。」

「可是她過世之後，我實在⋯⋯沒有心理準備。我還沒準備好過自己的生活。於是，我拿了那筆錢，做了她無法做的事——我遊歷世界。」他在人行道中間停了下來，轉身看著巴奇。他們身邊的路人都因為這個擋路的舉動發出不滿的抱怨，但他們誰也不管。巴奇注視著史蒂夫，目不轉睛。史蒂夫與他對視，眼眶泛紅，心碎難過。巴奇只想把他擁在懷裡。「我在接下來的兩年內盡量到處去。至於⋯⋯咖啡，剛開始只是一個小儀式，每天早上喝一杯紀念她。可是過了一陣子，就變成一種執著。我每到一個國家就想對咖啡有更多了解，想知道他們怎麼喝咖啡，想知道我母親會不會喜歡。而且你知道嗎，我覺得她每一杯都會喜歡。」

就在那當下，巴奇不再在乎了。他不在乎他們是如何開始的，不在乎他們之於彼此的意義。他唯一在乎的自己的未來想要什麼，而他要史蒂夫。千萬別說巴奇沒去追求他想要的東西。

他把他們的袋子放在人行道上，把雙手擱在史蒂夫的胸口上。他用了點時間欣賞眼前所見——站在他面前的這個男人的魅力。史蒂夫看著他，巴奇想起他今天早上戴的眼鏡，發現他根本不曉得那副眼鏡是否作閱讀使用，或他現在戴了隱形眼鏡。這麼靠近，他不太確定史蒂夫可以看得多清楚，但他怔怔地注視著巴奇，彷彿他知道自己到底在看著什麼，老天爺，巴奇希望他真的知道。

他徐緩地伸出雙手，捧住史蒂夫的臉，用拇指撫過史蒂夫的臉頰。他往前站一步。「我想你的母親很為你感到驕傲，史蒂夫。」他輕輕地說，感覺史蒂夫的胸口一緊。「我想她非常非常愛你。我甚至覺得你是她一生的摯愛。而且我覺得她和我想法一樣——我也覺得你很美好。」

在下一波淚水滑落史蒂夫的臉龐之前，巴奇傾身投入所有情感親吻他。史蒂夫的手臂圈住巴奇的腰，緊緊摟住他；巴奇的手臂抱住史蒂夫的肩膀，盡量貼近。

兩人拉開距離的時候，巴奇發出抗議的聲音，抓住史蒂夫，但史蒂夫挨著他，把兩人的額頭抵在一起，又給巴奇一個輕巧的吻。

「今晚跟我一起回家。」

巴奇的心往下墜。「史蒂夫，我沒辦法——」

「拜託。」史蒂夫懇求道。「拜託你今晚跟我一起回去。還有明天晚上，還有明天之後的晚上。我的意思是，如果你要的話，我也可以跟你一起回家，可是⋯⋯我要你，小巴。今晚、明天、下星期、下個月，我都想要你。」

所有一切縮小成為那幾個字，巴奇肺部的空氣咻地被掏空。史蒂夫在問⋯⋯他要⋯⋯這大概是巴奇這一整天聽到最棒的事了。他笑了出來，有些哽咽又不可置信又妙不可言。「那我們要如何處理你可怕的飲料品味？」

「不好意思喔，我的品味很棒。」史蒂夫哈哈大笑。「你才是那個需要被拯救的傢伙，我的朋友。」

「我不想做你的朋友。」巴奇坦言，終於抬起頭看見史蒂夫正傻乎乎地對他微笑。

「這樣啊，我也不想做你的朋友。」

「看來你得讓我把我的次等飲料放你在那裡了，對吧。」

「你知道那是互相的吧。」

巴奇回想這瘋狂的一天，逛遍整個紐約只為了證明彼此對茶和咖啡的錯誤選擇，最後又是如何發展成這個結果。

巴奇真的不適合一夜情。看來他的紀錄會保持乾淨了。

他莞爾一笑。記憶中，他已經好久沒這麼快樂了。「我想我還能接受。」

他的確接受了。

（大部份時候。）

（好吧，一半時候。）

（是七三分。）

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 謝謝閱讀！翻譯有錯，請務必讓我知道喔。

**Author's Note:**

> 譯者按：謝謝原作者 stephrc79 同意讓我翻譯這篇故事。請務必前往原文給她按讚、留言，而且那裡有畫得很棒的圖搭配服用。這篇故事已經翻得差不多，原則上會在每週三更新。一如往常，如果有什麼翻譯得不好的地方，請務必讓我知道，謝謝。另，在譯名後面註明原名是職業病，呵呵～～
> 
> 註一：[Dead Rabbit](https://www.deadrabbitnyc.com/) 是位於紐約市金融區的一家愛爾蘭小酒館，被譽為北美最棒的酒吧。有興趣的話可以參觀一下他們的網站，想像盾冬是怎麼認識的。
> 
> 註二：Seamless 是紐約主要的外賣應用程序之一。
> 
> 註三：[Stamina](https://staminagrill.com/) 全名為 Stamina Grill & Juice Bar，位於紐約市金融區。
> 
> 注四：[Square Diner](https://squaredinernewyorkcity.com/11046) 是位於 Tribeca 區的餐廳。
> 
> 註五：[Brooklyn Roasting Company](https://www.brooklynroasting.com/)（有者翻譯為布魯克林烘焙公司）顧名思義位於布魯克林，九家咖啡館只有一家在曼哈頓，其餘皆在布魯克林。


End file.
